My Immortal
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Magenta Vitus is 26 years old. She is rushed to the emergency room and ends up getting some very bad news. A death sentence of sorts. Her brother, her best friend, and her ex-boyfriend are the only ones there to help her through everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is! The first chapter of My Immortal. A little warning for the younger ones who may be reading this, not realizing that the rating means now x). It deals with suicide/attempted suicide, death, self-harm, insecurity, rape, and incest (not what you're used to from me, regular readers x)).**_

_**As some of you may know, this story (and title) is inspired by the Evanescence song, My Immortal. It's a beautiful song. You should really check it out. The video is cool too.**_

_**Anyways, I tried to introduce the main characters in this chapter. :) I really hope I don't give up on this halfway through. x)**_

* * *

Magenta glanced around the hospital room, taking in the whites a grays that'd she'd spend her last minutes looking at.

She looked down at her mint green hospital gown.

The color she'd die in.

Magenta pulled her knees up to her chest, trying not to cry. She felt alone.

Riff Raff had left to call Columbia and tell her the news. Honestly, Magenta was happy that he was gone.

She didn't like being alone though.

Magenta had been given a death sentence. An incurable, deadly disease. No way to even slow the inevitable death. The doctors didn't even have a name for her disease. They referred to it using a code name that Magenta hadn't bothered to learn.

She buried her face in her knees, wanting to forget the day. The news. The past month even.

The door opened and the familiar sound of tap shoes filled Magenta's head, bringing a small smile to her face.

"Hey, Genta," Columbia said with genuine cheeriness in her voice.

Magenta looked up.

"Hello," she murmured.

Columbia dropped her bag, quickly making her way to Magenta's bed and sitting down.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, wrapping an arm around Magenta.

"Not good," Magenta sighed. "Did Riff Raff tell you?"

"No…all he said was to come and talk to you…what's wrong?"

Magenta bit her lip.

"Honey…they told me that I'm very sick. They said that I have five years left. Tops."

"Oh god, Magenta," Columbia squeaked. She started crying, like Magenta predicted she would.

A doctor entered the room. He was bald and walked in an 'evil' manner, slightly hunched forward. His smile, which it was rare for him to smile, was unnerving, as if he liked seeing the dying patients and the pain in the hospital.

Behind him was a woman, who Magenta believed was the man's twin sister, that bore a small resemblance to Magenta.

Both were dressed in a dark green uniform that differed slightly between them. Stethoscopes hung loosely from their necks and never seemed to be used.

The woman handed the man, whose nametag read 'Cosmo McKinley', a folder. Magenta frowned.

"How are you, Miss Vitus?" Cosmo asked.

He'd always frightened Magenta, even when she was fifteen and he was just an intern that was still struggling to learn. His 'assistant', on the other hand, wasn't frightening at all. Magenta actually wished that Cosmo would leave the Denton hospital and work somewhere else and leave his sister behind.

"Fine, doctor," Magenta murmured.

The woman glanced at Magenta and Columbia.

"Is this a friend?" She asked.

Magenta nodded.

"Well…I'm Nation McKinley, Miss Vitus. If you need anything, please call me, okay?"

Magenta nodded again.

"Cosmo…can you please leave?" Nation asked. "I'd like to speak to Miss Vitus for a few minutes."

Cosmo left silently, smiling at Magenta one last time before doing so.

"So, Miss Vitus…do you have any questions regarding your disease?" Nation asked.

"A few, doctor McKinley," Magenta mumbled.

"Call me Nation."

"Okay," Magenta smiled. "What should happen to me as time goes on?"

Nation frowned. She opened her mouth and closed it. A few seconds of silence passed before she spoke.

"Well…we're not exactly sure, but we've made a few guesses," Nation began. "As with most diseases, you'll lose a lot of weight. You may even be classified as underweight for a period of time. Your hair will begin to fall out and you'll stop menstruating from the crazy weight loss. You'll be in a lot of pain, Miss Vitus. You'll need to be in the hospital for months at a time near the end."

Columbia squeaked again.

"Oh…that's…not really that much," Magenta murmured, trying her best to stay positive for Columbia.

"Do you need to know anything else, Miss Vitus?" Nation asked.

"No thank you…I'm fine," Magenta smiled.

"Okay. If you need anything, just call me," Nation smiled.

Magenta nodded as Nation left.

"Genta?" Columbia whispered.

"Yes, Columbia?"

"I don't want you to…" Columbia trailed off, trying not to finish her sentence.

"Die? Yeah…well…I don't want to die either," Magenta sighed. "I'm only twenty-six and I might live to be thirty-one, if I'm lucky."

Riff Raff walked into the room, holding a small Styrofoam cup filled with water.

"Riffy!" Columbia squealed, nearly falling as she leapt from the bed at Riff Raff.

The cup of water hit the floor, spilling everywhere.

"Gosh, Columbia…calm down a little," Riff Raff laughed.

"Hey, Riff Raff," Magenta smiled. "Thanks for calling Columbia."

"Did you call Frankie?" Columbia asked.

"No. And I didn't plan to. He doesn't have the right to know that Magenta's dying," Riff Raff sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes he does!" Columbia shouted. "He deserves to know just as much as you!"

"I am the only living relative, Columbia. I was number one on the list of people that needed to be told," Riff Raff sighed again. "Frank, on the other hand, doesn't deserve to know anything."

"Yes he does, Riffy!" Columbia shouted, stomping her foot on the floor as hard as she could.

"Shouldn't we ask Frank?" Riff Raff asked.

"Magenta…do you want to tell Frankie?" Columbia asked, glaring at Riff Raff.

"Yes…I do…but I want to tell him at home," Magenta smiled.

"Okay…we'll go home and tell him," Riff Raff sighed in defeat.

"Smile! You're so cute when you smile, Riffy!" Columbia giggled.

Magenta got off the bed and gently shoved her brother and her friend out of the room so she could get dressed. She pulled her black dress out from under the pillow and quickly stripped down to her bra and underwear.

She noticed a full-body mirror in the corner of the room. She walked over and examined herself.

"Soon, I won't have boobs at all," she frowned, cupping her breasts. "I'll have to get new bras…"

Magenta dropped her arms to her side and shook her head.

"Whatever…not like I needed them anyways…"

She threw her dress on and smiled.

"Gosh…I love this dress."

She grabbed Columbia's bag and walked out of the room, running into Nation.

"Nation?"

Nation looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Y-yes, Miss Vitus?"

"Are you…are you okay?" Magenta asked.

"Just f-fine. Have a nice day, Miss Vitus," Nation replied, smiling. She ran off before Magenta could stop her again.

"Um…"

"Genta!" Columbia called. "Come on! Riffy's waiting for us!"

Magenta glanced the way Nation had run off for a minute before hurrying towards Columbia.

"Where's Riff Raff?" Magenta asked once she'd caught up to Columbia.

"He's already walking."

"We're walking home?"

"Yeah…a little fresh air can be good for the brain…that's what he told me," Columbia grinned. "Well…let's catch up to him."

* * *

Magenta sat down on her bed. Her cheeks were stained black by her mascara running. She'd cried for the first time since finding out the news.

Frank hadn't taken it well.

Riff Raff told him. Magenta couldn't bring herself to say it. Frank was fine for a minute, then he started screaming.

Blaming Magenta. Cursing at Riff Raff. Throwing stuff at Magenta.

It broke her heart, knowing that she'd single-handedly sent her ex into a rage. Riff Raff had chased her to her room, only to have the door close and lock on his face. He stood there, knocking and shouting, for a few minutes, only to give up and walk away when Magenta refused to open her bedroom door.

It took all she had to keep from crying anymore.

She heard the door slam, followed by stomping and screaming.

She assumed that was Frank leaving.

"Fuck," she mumbled.

There was a soft tapping on her window. It was a secret tap she'd only taught to one person. She hurried over to the window and opened her, sticking her head out and smiling.

"Frank?" She called.

"Magenta?"

Magenta relaxed. It was only Frank, probably wanting to talk to her.

"Magenta…can I climb into your room?" He asked.

"Come on up…" Magenta said, stepping back and waiting for Frank.

Frank quickly climbed through the window, flashing Magenta one of his Cheshire Cat-like grins. He grabbed Magenta's hand, wrapped an arm around her waist, and dipped her.

"Frank," Magenta giggled once Frank had stood her back up straight and let go of her. "You're always the charmer."

"Yup. Always have been, always will be," Frank grinned again.

"Always grinning," Magenta smiled as she sat back down on her bed. "I have a question…why did you freak out?"

"Because I knew it'd piss your brother off if I did that," Frank shrugged, sitting next to Magenta.

"How…how do you feel about the news, Frank?"

"It sucks, you can't deny that. But…I can't say it's hard to believe…you've been acting weird for a few years now," Frank frowned. "All I can say is that you're even more beautiful now than before."

"Shut up," Magenta mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from Frank. "You only liked me because of my boobs and they'll be gone soon…and my make-up's messed up…"

"Magenta…make-up isn't what made you beautiful," Frank whispered. "Your boobs weren't all that I cared about. You're fucking gorgeous, Magenta."

"I don't think so," Magenta mumbled.

"You give too much to your boobs for your looks."

"Can we stop talking about my breasts, please?"

"You mentioned them."

"Yeah, well…it's making me uncomfortable."

Frank gently played with Magenta's auburn hair, twirling it around his finger. He murmured something that was inaudible to Magenta.

"Frank…why did we break up?" Magenta asked, turning to face Frank again. She reached up and touched his curly black hair, one of the things she loved to do.

"Because you wouldn't let me take your virginity," Frank smirked. "Among other reasons."

"Oh…I remember now…you wanted too much from me."

"You thought I didn't love you."

"I still think that."

"Isn't Riff Raff going to hear me and wonder what's going on?" Frank asked, lowering his voice.

"No. Well…maybe…but I have a recording of you talking, so he wouldn't wonder for too long," Magenta admitted.

"Oh…wait, what?"

"I recorded you talking to me once…because I was bored," Magenta blushed.

Frank stared at Magenta, a smile spreading across his face. He leaned in and whispered to her.

"Magenta…would you be terribly offended if I kissed you?"

But Frank had already pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked for a moment, not expecting him to do it so suddenly, but soon kissed him back.

There were butterflies in her stomach, just like their first kiss. All of her long-forgotten feelings came back. Before she realized what she was doing, she was lying on her back and Frank was on top of her. She shoved him away, sitting up and shaking her head.

"Oh god…what…what did I almost do?" Magenta asked.

"You almost let me sleep with you, that what you almost did!" Frank shouted.

"Get out!" Magenta shrieked, jumping off the bed and pointing at the window. "Get your sorry ass out of my room and out of my life, Frank! Now I remember why we broke up!"

Frank didn't hesitate to leave. He hated Magenta when she was angry.

Magenta kicked the wall and collapsed onto her bed in tears.

"I'm so stupid! Why would he change because of a little medical problem?"

She screamed into her pillow for at least an hour before finally falling asleep.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Please, please, PLEASE! I put quite a bit of work into this story. A lot more than I normally would. Thank you. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay...I'm not really sure if this is accurate...but I used what this lady from some help place or whatever told us. x) So blame her if anything's innacurate. EXCEPT FOR THE LAST PART! I HAVE A PLAN FOR THAT! :D**_

_**Now you see why I said I feel bad for how I wrote Cosmo's character...o_o Ignore spelling errors...tell me if you see one...I can't tell because I frickin' can't proofread my own work because I'll skip over any of my mistakes...o_o**_

* * *

Magenta woke up at nine the next morning. Her hair was a mess and her dress was soaked with sweat. She'd had a nightmare that she really couldn't remember, which wasn't too bad.

She got out of bed and changed into a light blue dress. She washed her face, cleaning off all the make-up she left on the night before.

When Magenta walked into the kitchen, Columbia and Riff Raff were talking softly.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left last night," Magenta commented, sitting down at the table with them.

"Um…I didn't want to leave…" Columbia mumbled.

"Why? I didn't think you'd want to spend a night stuck here alone with my brother…I mean, I know you like talking to him and all…but you always seemed to hate being alone with him."

"The only person who hates being alone with me is Frank, Magenta," Riff Raff sighed. "And you really need to get rid of that recording…"

"Yeah, okay. I will," Magenta shrugged.

"Listen…I have to go," Columbia said, standing up. "Bye, Riffy. Bye bye, Genta." She waved and hurried out of the house.

"That was weird," Magenta mumbled, resting her head in her hands on the table. "Oh well…what do you want to do today, Riff Raff?"

"I was thinking of going out alone and buying some things…I didn't expect Columbia to leave…I thought she'd stay to talk to you," Riff Raff sighed.

"Riff Raff…do you like her?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. You forget that I've always been able to tell when you're lying, Riff Raff," Magenta smiled. "Now be honest. Do you like Columbia?"

Riff Raff didn't answer. He just stood up and walked towards his room, leaving Magenta alone.

"Yeah…well…I didn't want to spend the day with you anyways!" Magenta shouted. "I'll just go for a walk! Alone!"

She stormed out of the house. She hated when Riff Raff refused to answer her questions.

She had no clue where she was going, or where she wanted to go…she didn't want to talk to Frank or Columbia. She didn't want to go to the hospital to do anything, not that there'd be anything for her there other than depression. She just walked.

It took Magenta a few minutes to realize that she was barefoot.

"That's great," she mumbled. "I guess I'll go to Frank's house…he should have a pair of my shoes."

She hurried to Frank's house and banged on the door. Frank answered almost immediately, wearing only his boxers.

"Oh…hey…what are you doing here, Magenta?" He asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I need shoes," Magenta answered.

"Then go home and get them…?"

"No. Riff Raff pissed me off and I really don't want to go back."

"Do you want to come in? I mean…a woman your age shouldn't be walking around town this early in a dress that short. Unless she wants to be raped."

"Shut up. Just give me my shoes, Frank," Magenta frowned.

"At least tell me where you're going, Magenta…so someone will know where to look for you if something happens."

"No. Now give me my shoes!"

"No, Magenta. Come in. Unless you tell me where you're going, I'm not giving you your shoes," Frank sighed.

"I'll just go barefoot…bye, Frank," Magenta mumbled, walking away from Frank's house.

"Bye," Frank said, closing the door.

Magenta stomped down the street. She still had no clue where to go, but she just didn't want to go back home to Riff Raff.

* * *

Magenta had spent all day wandering around Denton barefoot. Nobody really noticed, or cared. For all they knew, she could've been a homeless lunatic who'd managed to get ahold of a new blue dress. Nobody was out by then anyways…except for the few druggies and night workers.

Magenta sighed and continued walking, keeping her head down. She didn't want to make eye contact with any of the druggies…they were evil when they were provoked. Magenta knew from experience.

Out of nowhere, a man reached out and grabbed her, holding a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Magenta kicked and thrashed around, but the man wouldn't let go. She was dragged into an alley and thrown on the concrete ground hard.

"Agh!" Magenta squeaked. She gasped for air for a moment before calming down and seeing what was around her.

It was all dark and there was a man. That was it. The man's face was hidden by a gray hoodie. He sat on Magenta, keeping her arms and legs from moving and holding his hand on her mouth. That didn't stop her from wriggling beneath him.

"Pretty little girl…defenseless…perfect target," the man laughed. Magenta tried to yell something, but it was muffled. She kicked her legs as much as she could, which wasn't much.

"Say…how old are you?" The man asked. He moved his hand.

"Help!" Magenta screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"Shut up!" The man smacked her.

"Let me go!" Magenta screamed. The man covered her mouth again.

"Listen, girl. You're an idiot for wandering around alone at night…easy way to get raped…I guess you're unlucky because that's what's gonna happen," the man laughed again. Magenta's eyes grew wide and she started thrashing around, trying to get out from underneath him. But he was too strong.

The man ripped open the front of Magenta's dress, revealing her pale pink bra. Magenta kept trying to scream, but it was muffled each time. She didn't stop trying to get away, even though it was useless. All she could do was grit her teeth, squeeze her eyes shut, and try to focus on something other than what was happening to her.

* * *

Magenta sat in the alley, holding her dress closed and crying silently. A man had forcefully taken her innocence. A man that she didn't even know anything about.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go the hospital…they'd laugh and kick her out. She couldn't go to the police…they would definitely kick her out for being a baby. There was no way in hell she was telling Columbia or her brother…Riff Raff would get himself killed and Columbia would tell the police.

Magenta managed to stand up, forcing her shaky legs to hold her up. She fell back down to her knees.

"Fuck," she whispered, more tears running down her cheeks. "Where do I go…?"

When Magenta finally managed to get back on her feet, she decided to find her way home. That was the best idea.

It took her a while, but she finally found her way home. She ran in and ran into her room, ignoring Riff Raff and Columbia.

"Magenta!" Riff Raff called.

"Genta! Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Magenta called. "Just going to bed! Goodnight!"

"Okay…goodnight, Magenta," Riff Raff shouted.

Magenta changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She wanted to forget the whole day…she wanted to sleep away her horrible life…

Magenta woke up in pain. She felt like she was on fire.

"Agh!" She cried, holding her stomach. "Oh god…it hurts…"

She glanced at the clock.

_Oh…it's almost noon…I guess I should get up, _Magenta thought, getting up out of her bed. She didn't bother changing into normal clothes…why should she?

There were three people in the kitchen, sitting around the table. Frank, Riff Raff, and Columbia. All were talking in a low voice.

"Good morning," Magenta said, adding fake enthusiasm. "How is everyone?"

"Good," Columbia replied after a full minute of awkward silence. "How are you?"

"Fine…a little hungry I think," Magenta sighed. She grabbed a carrot from the refrigerator and sat down next to Frank. "Why so quiet?"

"We wanted to know why you ran to your bedroom so quickly, so we called Frank to see if you and him had…slept together and he said no…so…why were you in such a rush to get to bed last night, Magenta?" Riff Raff asked.

Magenta nearly choked.

"I highly doubt that's an appropriate question, brother!" She shouted.

"I think it's very appropriate…considering how nervous you are…so what happened?" Riff Raff asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Magenta grumbled.

"Did someone hurt you? Did someone try to force you to do something you didn't want to do, Magenta?" Riff Raff asked.

"No!" Magenta screamed. "Can we just talk about something else? Please?"

"Sure…" Riff Raff shrugged. "How was your night, Frank?"

"Fine…I couldn't really sleep because I was worried about Magenta," Frank laughed. "But there was no need for worrying, I guess."

"Yeah…no need," Magenta laughed.

"Genta…can I talk to you alone, please?" Columbia asked. Magenta nodded and followed Columbia into her room.

"What is it, Columbia?"

"What happened, Genta? I've never seen you act so nervous in my life," Columbia frowned.

"Nothing, Columbia. I'm fine," Magenta laughed.

"What happened?" Columbia asked.

"Nothing," Magenta repeated.

"What. Happened."

"Nothing!" Magenta repeated.

"Genta! What happened?" Columbia repeated. Magenta sat down on her bed and started crying.

"I don't know, okay?" She screamed. "One minute, I was walking down the streets and the next I was lying under some asshole, squeezing my eyes shut and trying not to cry!"

Columbia sat down next to her.

"Did you go to the police or the hospital?"

"No! They would have laughed at me!" Magenta screamed at Columbia. She wiped her eyes. "Just like you want to do right now! You just want to laugh at me for letting him do that! Well fuck you! Fuck you, Columbia!"

"No! Genta! I don't want to laugh! Why would I? This is very serious!"

"You can't tell anybody! Nobody can know what happened, you got that, Columbia! Not Frank, not the police, not my brother, nobody!" Magenta shouted. "I don't want anybody to know!"

"They can probably hear you, Genta," Columbia mumbled.

"They can't…now…please get out, Columbia…I want to be alone," Magenta whispered. "Please."

"You should probably go to the hospital…or something. You know, just to check and make sure you're okay for the most part. They won't laugh…they'll probably give you a doctor who's used to dealing with that stuff…you might actually be hurt, Magenta," Columbia sighed. "You could just tell them that you slept with someone and think you may have gotten hurt…you won't even have to tell them what actually happened."

"Okay…I might…" Magenta mumbled. "Please go."

"Okay…please don't think it's your fault…it's not…you need to talk to somebody…I love you, Genta. You're a strong woman…don't let this break you," Columbia murmured before leaving.

Magenta cried for an hour before leaving her room and silently walking into the living room to see Riff Raff sitting with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Magenta asked softly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Magenta?" Riff Raff asked in a low voice. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" Magenta frowned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Riff Raff looked up. His eyes were red and watery. "We're going to the police, Magenta."

"No we're not!" Magenta shouted.

"And why the hell not, Magenta? For all you know, this ass could be out there trying to rape a little girl, Magenta! Do you want him to get away with this? He took your virginity! He should be killed!" Riff Raff shouted, rising to his feet.

"I…I let him!" Magenta cried. "I let him do it!"

"A stranger? Why?" Riff Raff asked.

"Because…I…I wanted to feel what Columbia felt. I wanted to do it, Riff Raff," Magenta lied. "I hate being the only virgin girl in this stupid city!"

"You just…let him take your innocence from you?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you! Magenta! Stop fucking lying!" Riff Raff shouted. "You don't need to lie for him!"

"How would you know? I didn't fight back! I barely struggled! Maybe I did want him to do it! You don't know!"

"I do, Magenta! I know that you'd only let one man do that to you, and that wasn't him!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I see how you stare at him. You've never looked at another man like that."

"I'm not going to the police, Riff Raff," Magenta scowled. "I refuse to let myself get laughed at."

Riff Raff stepped closer to Magenta and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Magenta…you need to tell the police. You need to go to the hospital. This isn't a joke. We're going to the police and the hospital right now," he said. "Let's go."

"No."

"We're going now. Come on."

Magenta wasn't allowed to refuse again. Riff Raff dragged her to the car and drove her to the police station.

"I don't want to talk to the police," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not in my pajamas…"

"We're going. Come on," Riff Raff sighed. "It won't take that long."

Magenta sighed and got out of the car, following Riff Raff into the police station. A police officer looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at Magenta.

"My sister was raped and I brought her to report it," Riff Raff said, glancing at Magenta.

"Oh…okay…we'll talk to her. You can go now, sir," the police officer said, standing up. "We should have her walking out within an hour or two."

Riff Raff nodded and walked out.

"I don't know what he looked like," Magenta mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Nothing?"

"All I know about him is that he was wearing a gray hoodie and he was kind of big and really strong…and he had a deep voice…that's all I know," she murmured.

"Do you have any of his DNA? Like some hair or anything?"

Magenta shook her head.

"Okay. Do you know anything about the place where he raped you? Like…where it was or what it looked like?" The police man had picked up a notepad and was writing everything Magenta said.

"It was an alley…I'm sorry…I…I can't remember much," Magenta rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. What's your name?"

"Magenta…Magenta Vitus," Magenta sighed. "I'm twenty-six."

"Okay. Thank you. You can go," the police man smiled.

"Thank you," Magenta whispered, hurrying out. She got into the car and nearly burst into tears.

"Hospital's next," Riff Raff said, starting the car and driving down the street. "How are you?"

"Horrible! You're making me relive the whole experience, Riff Raff!" Magenta screamed.

"It'll all pay off in the end…just…you have to go to the hospital, Magenta. Then we can go home," Riff Raff sighed.

"Okay," Magenta sighed.

* * *

Magenta had been in the hospital for a few hours before Nation or Cosmo had managed to get free time. Luckily, it was Nation who entered the room.

"Oh! Miss Vitus! Hello! How are you today?" She asked with genuine cheer.

"Rape," Magenta sighed.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," Nation frowned. "I'm assuming you need to get looked at."

"I'd rather not…I just want to talk…I actually don't even want to be here," Magenta shrugged.

"Well…what do you need to talk about?" Nation asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Have you ever…gone through something like that? Either a friend or you?" Magenta asked.

"Yes," Nation sighed. "Actually, I have."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I was sixteen, I was raped."

"By who?"

"Cosmo."

Magenta frowned. Nation's brother _was _creepy and disturbing like she thought. But the idea of him doing that to his own sister never crossed her mind. It was just so taboo…

"What?"

"Yeah…it was bad."

Magenta shook her head.

"It started when I asked Cosmo why he and his girlfriend broke up. He told me that he loved someone else and dropped the subject. A week later, our parents left for the night and I went to bed early that night because I had a headache. About an hour after I went to bed, Cosmo snuck into my room and climbed into bed next to me. He told me not to be scared and slid his hand into my pajama bottoms and it just went downhill from there. He does it regularly now…almost every night," Nation sniffled.

"Did you ever tell the police?" Magenta asked.

"No…Cosmo threatened to kill me if I ever told the police…" Nation frowned. "So I never told anyone until now."

"I'm so sorry, Nation," Magenta hugged Nation.

"It's fine…I don't notice it much anymore…we go home and it's become a normal thing…I've only had two relationships…Cosmo ruined both of them."

"Is that why you were crying when I was leaving the other day?"

"Yes."

"He couldn't have done it that quickly!"

"He called me a whore and tried to hit me. Then he called me a dyke and shoved me out of the room. Luckily, there were no patients or other doctors around. Not that big of a thing…I'm over it now," Nation shrugged. "Did you need anything else?"

"You need to get away from him…you should come stay with us," Magenta frowned. "Riff Raff will keep Cosmo away."

"I can't…"

"Why the hell not?"

"I tried running away once…when he found me, he nearly killed me and then he used me again…I really don't want him hurting you or your sweet brother," Nation held Magenta's hand.

"Just…please come live with us. Riff Raff won't let Cosmo near you," Magenta smiled.

"No…I really can't," Nation shook her head. "I have to go. I recommend coming back in a few weeks to get a check-up for your…illness."

"Okay…so I can go home?" Magenta smiled.

"Yes. Please make it home safely," Nation smiled back.

"I will," Magenta nodded. "If you ever want to get away…you can always take refuge in our home, Nation."

"Thanks," Nation smiled.

* * *

_**Oh god...that was...weird. o_o But no. This won't be a 'it happened, but it's never gonna be mentioned again' type thing. Trust me. :D**_

_**Cosmo's a douche. Just saying. :/ Well...like I said, I used what this lady told us this school year about this kind of stuff. Like how the victim blames themselves and tries to get out of telling anyone out of embarrassment and crap. Yes. It's probably inaccurate because it just doesn't feel right...but whatever. That's what the lady told us.**_

_**REVIEWS. MAKE. MAGENTA. HAPPY. And they make butlers buttle. JustSayin'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay...well...um...sorry for the wait? o_o Not really much to say...-_- Other than I despise this chapter. So much. It just doesn't feel right to me...it's romantic and just...-_- Ugh...I hope you think it's way better than I do...gosh...next chapter SHOULD be better...no promises though.../sigh/**_

_**Gets a little too weird for me...o_o Oh well...**_

* * *

A week passed. Neither Riff Raff nor Columbia mentioned anything around Frank. Frank visited more often, asking to talk to Magenta each time. For the first time in a long time, Magenta could easily say that she liked the time she spent with him. He wasn't overprotective like Riff Raff and he didn't randomly start crying like Columbia.

And Frank didn't deny enjoying the time he spent with her.

"I'm going to meet Frank at the park," Magenta announced. "Don't worry. I'm wearing a longer dress this time."

"Straight to the park and back, right?" Riff Raff asked.

Magenta sighed. "Yes."

"How long will you be gone?"

Magenta wrapped her scarf around her neck and put on her sunglasses. "Two or three hours…maybe four," she said with a smile.

"Three and a half hours. I expect you back in three and a half hours, Magenta. I will call the police if you're not back by then," Riff Raff sighed. "Okay. Have fun!"

"God…you're just like dad," Magenta mumbled. "Bye! Have fun with Columbia!" She hurried out of the house before Riff Raff could respond to her comment.

Magenta had bounced back from the incident quickly. She usually kept herself busy, mentally or physically, to keep from thinking about it. Frank had a big part of helping her. He called her at the oddest times and visited late at night. Sometimes, Magenta wondered if Columbia had told him.

But she doubted Columbia told him.

Magenta reached the park before she guessed she would. Frank was waiting by the fountain, sitting on a bench and watching people toss coins into the fountain. Magenta sat down beside him, taking off her sunglasses.

"Hi, Frank," she said. Frank smiled at her.

"So daddy let you out of the house?" He asked jokingly. Magenta shoved him.

"He's not my daddy…he's just really protective right now," she giggled. "Where are we going? Are we gonna walk around the park or are we just gonna sit here for three hours?"

"I was hoping we could go window shopping," Frank smiled.

"I can't," Magenta sighed. "Riff Raff said I can't leave the park."

"You're an adult…why can't you make your own decisions?" Frank asked.

"Because," Magenta murmured. "Can we please just stay in the park?"

Frank nodded. "We could…sit here and talk," he suggested. "Talking's always fun."

"Yeah…it is…so…what do you wanna talk about?"

Frank was quiet for a few minutes, focused on the fountain. Magenta opened her mouth to repeat what she had asked when Frank finally spoke.

"Our relationship."

Magenta didn't know how to reply. That was the last thing she had wanted to talk about. Ever.

"Magenta?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Magenta shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, setting his hand on top of Magenta's. "Is it something I said?"

"Yes…it is actually," Magenta sighed. "I hoped that you'd never bring up our relationship again."

"Well…I just wanted to know where it stands…whether it can be repaired or if it's just broken for good," Frank shook his head, forcing a laugh. "I'm sorry. How about we talk about pets? Hair? Shoes? Clothes? Nails?"

"Um…those are interesting topics, Frank but…before we move on…I'd like to throw my opinion out on the table," Magenta smiled. "It's repairable…if you really want to try again."

Frank smiled. "I'd love to try and fix it…" He started. "I mean…if you want to try too!"

"Yes, I do," Magenta laughed. "So…I guess this means…we're going out again?"

Frank shrugged. "So now what?" He asked.

"I dunno…maybe we can walk around the park…that sounds fun," Magenta smiled, standing up and putting her sunglasses back on. Frank stood up and hesitantly took Magenta's hand and started walking.

Time seemed to slow as Magenta and Frank walked together as a couple for the first time in a long time. All of Magenta's worries disappeared as time passed. Until her phone started ringing.

"Oh shoot," she mumbled, pulling her phone out of her bra. "Sorry…just give me a minute…"

"Is this Magenta Vitus?" Magenta didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Do you know anything about a recent murder attempt?"

"Who was it?"

"Cosmo McKinley was stabbed. We wanted to ask if you had any ideas on who may have tried to kill him, considering he was your doctor."

Magenta couldn't breathe. She knew exactly who did it and why. But she couldn't tell. "No clue," she lied. "I'm sorry."

"Okay. Thank you."

Magenta hung up and put her phone away.

"Who was that?" Frank asked. Magenta shook her head. "Well…do you want to keep walking?"

"No…I'm going to head home…" Magenta sighed. "If you want to come with me, feel free. I just…I need to talk to my brother." She really hated lying to anyone, especially Frank, but she had to.

"Okay. I'll come visit in a few hours," Frank said with a big smile. "I have one thing to ask you though."

"What's that?" Magenta asked.

"You'll wait for me to show up, right?"

"Yes, Frank. I'll stay up all night if I must," Magenta giggled. "I have to go. Bye." She ran off towards home.

* * *

When Magenta walked in the front door, she heard Columbia whispering from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and hurried into the kitchen.

"Why are you two always in the…" Magenta's eyes grew wide at what she saw in the kitchen. "What the fuck are you two…what?"

Columbia jumped and stepped away from Riff Raff.

"At least we weren't having sex," she mumbled. "We were just hugging."

"Why were you two hugging? Is there some secret relationship that you two were hiding from me?" Magenta asked.

"No. Not even close, Magenta," Riff Raff sighed. "Columbia and I were discussing you and your illness and she started crying. I, being the less emotional one, decided to try to comfort her by hugging her."

Magenta crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in disbelief.

"You really expect me to believe that you tried to comfort her? Seriously? I'm not as stupid as I look," she sighed. "I know you like each other. You guys were just hiding your relationship from me. Tell me. When did you two start going out?"

Columbia glanced at Riff Raff nervously before speaking.

"About a week before you went to the hospital," she whispered.

"And Riff Raff hasn't tried to sleep with you? Really?" Magenta laughed. "Wow, you're weird, brother."

"He has," Columbia shrugged. "And I let him."

"Um…so you two…when did…nevermind," Magenta sighed. "I guess since we're spilling secrets…Frank and I started dating again."

Riff Raff threw up his hands and sighed.

"You two are like hormonal teenagers, minus the sex. Constantly breaking up and getting back together," he shook his head. "When are you going to settle down? You're twenty-six. You shouldn't be in an on-again, off-again relationship with your high school sweetheart."

Magenta frowned.

"Well I happen to know that Columbia has liked you since middle school. And, on top of that, I found pictures of her in my yearbooks with hearts around them. Explain that, smarty-pants," she said. "And tell me not to date my 'high school sweetheart' again. I dare you."

"I'm just saying that Frank probably isn't the one for you. He's too sexually active and he wants too much for someone in your state," Riff Raff replied.

"What do you mean, 'someone in your state'? Someone who has just been diagnosed with a deadly disease? Someone who has maybe five years left?" Magenta asked. "Someone who was raped? Someone who is emotionally, physically, and sexually ruined and broken?"

"No. I don't-"

"Someone who's scared of the future?" Magenta whispered. "Someone who is, quite frankly, terrified of the next few years? Someone who is trying to stay strong for her few friends, but cried herself to sleep every night and, even though she doesn't want to admit it, dies a little inside with every _minute _that she lets pass in her worthless life?"

"Magenta!" Columbia shrieked. "Stop it!"

"Someone who's alone? Someone who has no one to talk to about her problems?" Magenta clenched her fists in anger. She took a step towards Riff Raff. "Someone who's in constant pain?"

Riff Raff stood still, staring at Magenta.

"Someone who just wants someone to love her and stay with her even in her last moments?" There were tears running down Magenta's cheeks. "Someone who wishes she were dead every time she sees her friends crying?" Magenta fell to her knees and started bawling. Riff Raff kneeled down next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Is that really how you feel?" He asked in a soft voice. Magenta nodded slightly, crying into Riff Raff's shirt. "Magenta…I didn't mean it like that…I meant someone as amazing as you. Someone as strong and as brave as you." He was lying, but Magenta didn't care.

Magenta sat there for half an hour, crying. Riff Raff kept her close, gently running his hand through her hair. Columbia just watched them, unsure of what to do. When Magenta did stop crying and managed to break away from Riff Raff's death hold on her, she was smiling.

"I feel so much better now," she murmured.

"It's called letting out all your bottled up emotions," Columbia said. "It's better for you than trying to feign joy or strength. Bottling up your emotions can actually kill you. Which is why Riff Raff needs to cry."

"I told you. I don't cry," Riff Raff mumbled, rising to his feet. "I don't smile, I don't laugh, I don't cry, and I definitely don't yell."

"That's a lie. I've seen you cry and laugh and smile before…and I've heard you yell plenty of times," Magenta snickered.

"When I was younger, I did those things," Riff Raff replied. "But as you age and mature, you realize that they're childish things to do."

Magenta stood up and sighed.

"I'm going to be honest…I'm tired…I'm going to bed," she said.

"If I catch Frank in your room, ever, I will kill him," Riff Raff threatened.

"Wait…it's only five…" Columbia mumbled. "You're really going to bed at five?"

"No. I'm just going to lie down and relax," Magenta shrugged, walking out of the kitchen. "Good night, lovebirds!"

She walked into her room and changed into her pajamas before falling into bed. She was actually really tired.

* * *

Magenta woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. It was the secret tap that she'd taught Frank. Quite honestly, she regretted ever teaching it to him.

She got out of bed and sleepily stumbled to her window, opening it and looking around.

"What?" She hissed quietly.

"Magenta! I thought you said you'd wait for me to show up!" Frank called. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…come on," Magenta sighed, taking a step back to allow Frank entry. It was only a few minutes before Frank was standing in the middle of Magenta's room with a grin on his face.

"Look…what do you want? I'm actually really tired…" Magenta shook her head. She sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'd like to get some more sleep…there's been a lot going on lately."

"I wanted to talk to you…spend some time with you," Frank said, sitting down next to Magenta and holding her hand. "I meant to come earlier but…something came up."

Magenta rolled her eyes. "What was that something?"

"Um…" Frank smiled innocently. "Okay…that was a lie. Sorry."

"It's okay…I need to call somebody…so…can we hurry? Or if you're willing to wait for about half an hour…"

"I'll wait. Outside. Okay?" Frank stood up and climbed out the window, leaving Magenta alone again. She sighed and reached for her phone.

"Five missed calls…what?" She groaned. She ignored the calls and dialed Nation's number.

"Hello?" Nation's voice was soft and she sounded scared. "Magenta?"

"Nation…what did you do?" Magenta asked. "Please tell me you didn't try to kill Cosmo!"

"I did, okay? I can't handle it anymore! He went overboard! But now…he's going to kill me…oh god…what did I do?"

"Nation! Calm down!" Magenta sighed. "Can you come over? Please, just try to get over here. I need to talk to you face-to-face."

Nation didn't respond at first. The only thing that Magenta could hear from Nation was high-pitched whimpering. Magenta didn't expect Nation to agree to talking face-to-face.

"Okay…I'll be there tomorrow morning…" Nation hung up without saying goodbye, leaving Magenta stunned and confused.

Frank didn't hesitate to climb back into the room. He was shivering and frowning.

"It's very cold," he stated, sitting back down beside Magenta. "Now…Magenta…" Magenta looked up at him sadly. "Are you okay? What happened? Who did you talk to? What did they say? I'll hurt them if they tried to hurt you!"

"Frank…I need to tell you something before Nation gets here in the morning," Magenta murmured.

"Your doctor?"

"Yes," Magenta replied. "Frank…a week ago, I was raped. And Nation told me that Cosmo, her brother, had been doing the same thing to her for years…and she recently tried to kill him. Please don't tell the police anything we talk about. Please. I'm begging you to keep quiet."

Frank stared at Magenta, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You didn't tell me that some asshole forced you to…why, Magenta?"

"I didn't want anybody to know…but then I told Columbia and she told Riff Raff and he forced me to tell the police and then I told Nation and…I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our relationship," Magenta said. "But something was telling me that I needed to tell you…I'm sorry for hiding it…"

Frank pulled Magenta closer and closed his eyes.

"Magenta…nothing can ruin our relationship…I love you too much to let something like this tears us apart," he whispered. "Thank you for telling me…I love you so much…I never want anyone to hurt you."

Magenta smiled. "I love you too, Frank."

"Is that why…is that why Riff Raff's been so protective of you lately?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

A few minutes of silence passed before Frank spoke again.

"I'll never hurt you, Magenta. I swear on my life, I will never hurt you. I'll always be right here with you," he said. "Even when Death decides to take you."

"Frank," Magenta whispered. "Will you stay here tonight? Please?" She felt like she was about to start crying. She didn't want to think about the fact that she'd be separated from Frank forever within five years.

"Yes, Magenta…anything to keep you happy."

* * *

_**Blargh. I told you. -_- ANYWAYS...**_

_**Reviews make Nation try to kill Cosmo...or something...god...this is really getting on my nerves...-_-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING A SUPER LONG CHAPTER. And there's a huge time skip between this and the next chapter...so...yeah...sorry...o_o BLAME THE CHICKENS! /runs off and hides/**_

_**And because I've been focusing on this too much.**_

_****__****__**And everything (DISCLAIMERR!) belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and...um...I guess Kimi Wong to some extent...o_o WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE DISCLAIMERS? THIS IS A WEBSITE FOR FANFICTION FOR A REASON PEOPLE!**_

* * *

"I hate him," Nation murmured. "He's an evil man."

"Don't say that, Nation. He is but…nevermind," Magenta sighed. "I want to know why you did it now and not years ago."

Nation shook her head. "It's a very long story…years ago, around the first time it happened, I refused to accept that it had happened. I kept it up, the illusion that it was a fake…a dream, for a year. I snapped shortly before my eighteenth birthday and ran away from home. When he found me, he yelled at me and acted like he was worried…"

"Okay…that covers why you didn't do it until you were eighteen…what about up until now?" Magenta asked.

"Same college…no chance to try since nothing happened. It was amazing. The boy I started dating was nice. Cosmo ruined it when we graduated…I didn't really care. I was planning on breaking up anyways," Nation giggled. "We were interns for two years and he never tried anything again. Well, that is, until we finally became doctors…he offered to share an apartment. And I never thought about ending up in the same situation as when I was sixteen."

Magenta blinked. She was stunned. Nation had gone through so much more than Magenta could ever imagine.

"This time…I guess I just lost it. I was trying to finish making dinner and he decided to bother me and…well…all I remember is a high-pitched scream and blood…then I saw Cosmo lying on the floor. I freaked out and ran…I haven't been able to sleep for days…"

"How the hell do you cope with all of this?" Magenta asked. "I can barely cope with the one time. And I don't have to look at the man every day."

Nation shrugged. "I guess it helps that I see people in worse situations every day…"

"Why do you put up with him?" Magenta asked.

Nation smiled. "He's my brother. I just can't _not _put up with him…when did you become a therapist, Magenta?"

"Um…never…I just like helping people…? Okay, that's a lie," Magenta giggled. "But being your brother doesn't fix what he's done."

"What would you do if Riff Raff had been the one to do that to you?" Nation asked. "Honestly. What would you do?"

Magenta frowned and looked down at the table. She started drumming on the table with her fingers, not sure if she wanted to answer that question honestly. She bit her lip. "Um…" She glanced up at Nation. "Honestly?" Nation nodded. "Probably what you did…I just…I can't hurt my brother intentionally and…I don't ever want him to get hurt, no matter what he does…"

"Harder when it's your family, isn't it?" Nation asked. Magenta nodded. "Okay, off that subject…how have you been feeling?"

"A little sick. I've been throwing up, but I've been on edge since the hospital visit…" Magenta shrugged. "I've also had trouble sleeping…sometimes."

"Oh…well…try to relax, okay? You have a visit tomorrow. It's at noon," Nation stood up. "I have to go. Bye, Magenta."

"If you need a place to stay, my offer's still open, Nation," Magenta said as Nation left. "It's always open…"

* * *

Magenta's day was quite boring after that. Other than feeling like she was going to throw up most of the day, it was extremely boring. Frank had called her, but he'd quickly hung up after mumbling an apology and an explanation. Riff Raff and Columbia were gone until late, which didn't bother Magenta. She hated hearing them flirt or seeing them kiss anytime she left her room during the day.

She'd turned in for the day early, about nine o'clock. Of course, she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She tossed and turned for a few hours until she decided to just stare at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Magenta," Riff Raff called. He was going to bed.

_Yay_, Magenta thought. _He's going to bed and I'm just lying here, not able to sleep. Great._

She sat there for an hour, unable to sleep. When she glanced at the clock, it was nearly midnight.

"Ugh," she groaned. She threw her pillow at the wall. "Why can't I sleep?"

She forced herself to sleep by blocking out all the noise.

* * *

Magenta shot up out of bed, hurried out of her room and ran down the hall towards the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and started puking. She sat there for a while, vomiting until all that was coming up was stomach acid. She washed out her mouth and sat down, back against the wall. She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug and tried to stop shaking.

"Oh god," she murmured, holding her stomach and squeezing her eyes shut. "It hurts so much."

_Maybe you're pregnant_, a voice in her head said.

"Impossible," she replied softly. She opened her eyes and looked around to see if someone was there.

_It all adds up, Magenta. Getting sick in the morning, not feeling good ever. By the way, when was your period supposed to start? _The voice cackled.

Magenta's eyes grew wide. "I'm not pregnant."

_Oh, really? Are you sure? Did he use protection? Did you take your 'special pill'? No. And no. Just accept it._

"Not pregnant," Magenta whispered.

_If you're so sure, then take a test. Prove to yourself that all of this is just a coincidence._

"I will," Magenta growled. She pulled herself up. "I'll prove that I'm not pregnant." She left the bathroom after cleaning up her mess and grabbed her purse. She slipped out of the house silently, not bothering to change clothes.

* * *

Magenta was sitting in the bathroom, sobbing softly. It was true. She was pregnant. She didn't know how to tell Riff Raff or Columbia. They'd freak out. Riff Raff would insist on getting rid of it, Columbia would want her to keep it and raise it…and Frank…

"I have to tell Frank," she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just have to."

There was a knock at the door.

"Genta? Are you okay?" Columbia asked. "Can I come in?"

"Um…yeah…it's not locked," Magenta said. Columbia walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You've been in here for an hour," she sat down next to Magenta. "Why are you crying?"

"Pregnant," Magenta mumbled, pulling her legs closer to her. "I don't know what to do now."

Columbia was silent.

"Columbia…what do I do?" Magenta asked, trying her best to keep from crying any more.

"What do you think you should do?" Columbia asked. "I mean…it's not like you wanted this to happen…I would recommend keeping it. But it would end up being a reminder of the horrible night…it's up to you, Magenta."

"That's helpful," Magenta mumbled. "Just what I needed…"

"Listen, you don't want a baby, do you? I mean, the baby will lose its mom after five short years of life. But then we'll be there to help it grow," Columbia smiled. "But it's not a good idea to allow a chance for something bad to happen by getting rid of it, right?"

"Right," Magenta replied.

"Just make a list of why it would be a good idea to keep it and why it wouldn't be a good idea to keep it. It'll make the decision easier."

"Not keeping it list is longer than the keep it list," Magenta mumbled. "I can tell you that already."

"Look, it's up to you, Genta. Just know that Riff Raff and I will love you no matter what, okay? You're my best friend," Columbia said, hugging Magenta. She stood up and started to leave. She stopped and glanced at Magenta. "Frank and Nation are coming to visit, by the way. Maybe your doctor can help you."

Columbia left Magenta sitting there. Magenta was alone. At least, that's what she told herself. No matter what she did, she'd end up alone. Frank would leave her, Columbia and Riff Raff would come up with reasons to avoid her, and Nation would barely fulfill her doctor duties to kill Magenta faster.

"Fuck," Magenta whispered. She stood up. "I don't fucking care. I'm going to tell Frank…I'm going to talk to Nation." She walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, look who decided to come out," Riff Raff teased. Columbia elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're yelling, mister maturity," Columbia giggled.

"I need to talk to Frank and Nation…when are they going to be here?" Magenta asked.

"Um…Nation said she'd be here in a few minutes…and Frank said about an hour," Columbia said. There was a loud knock at the door. "That should be Nation." She ran off.

"Columbia told me," Riff Raff said. "The decision's yours, Magenta. Nobody will think any less of you no matter what you decide."

"Yeah…okay," Magenta shrugged.

"Magenta! Nation wants you to come here!" Columbia called.

* * *

"You can't keep it, Magenta. I'm sorry," Nation whispered.

Magenta didn't realize how hard it would be to give up her unborn child. Even though she originally wanted to get rid of it.

"If you give birth to a baby, it may very well kill you. I'm sorry, but it's a fact," Nation added. "The procedure isn't very long, ten to fifteen minutes."

"Yeah…" Magenta sighed. "Okay."

"I have to go. Sorry," Nation frowned. "You still need to come to the hospital at noon. We can do it then."

Magenta didn't respond. She didn't look at Nation. Nation left quickly, not wanting to bother Magenta any more.

_What am I going to tell Frank now? It'd be so easy to hide the whole thing…_

* * *

**_Like I said, big time skip for next chapter. XD_**

**_Reviews make Magenta all better._**

**_NOT! /shot/_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jesus...I feel like this is long. XD Took me so frickin' long to write it...it would've been faster buuuuuuut I kept getting distracted. By friends, most of the time. x) I did finish it, before anything else really...I can't wait to see how long it's gonna take me to finish a chapter when school starts back up.**_

_**Watch it take me four months for one chapter. Just watch. XD**_

_****__****__**And everything (DISCLAIMERR!) belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and...um...I guess Kimi Wong to some extent...o_o WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE DISCLAIMERS? THIS IS A WEBSITE FOR FANFICTION FOR A REASON PEOPLE!**_

* * *

An uneventful year passed. Magenta had lost a lot of weight, leaving her having to borrow clothes from Columbia. Riff Raff and Columbia were engaged, unsurprisingly. Nation stayed with Magenta. Magenta was happy, not having to sleep alone in her room every night. It was the day before Magenta's twenty-seventh birthday.

Magenta was sitting on her bed, staring at her arms. She'd started cutting herself just to cope with everything. There weren't many scars because she decided not to let it take over her life, and she was succeeding at keeping it hidden and under control.

"Good morning, Magenta," Nation said, walking into her and Magenta's shared room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I feel sick, tired, and I can't get rid of this pain, no matter how many pills I take," Magenta sighed, hiding her arms from Nation. "Columbia's clothes are starting to get too big and my hair is already starting to fall out."

"You shouldn't have lost that much weight this fast…Magenta, are you eating properly?" Nation asked.

"Yes," Magenta lied.

"Magenta."

"No. Okay? I'm not. I'm just not hungry. Can we get back to the problem of I'm in immense pain?" Magenta asked.

"Yes. How many pills have you taken?" Nation asked.

"Um…" Magenta frowned. "I lost count after five."

"Magenta!" Nation shouted. "Why did you take so many?"

"Because it fucking hurts!" Magenta shouted.

"It's because you're not eating enough! Five pills should have stopped all the pain and possibly made you fall asleep!" Nation shouted back at her. She shook her head, walked over to the closet, and pulled out a black dress. "How's this? Cosmo made it for me when I was fifteen. Do you want to try it on?"

"I was joking. And the dress is too big," Magenta grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can already tell it is."

"Come on, you can't be pessimistic forever, Magenta," Nation said.

"Yeah, I can't because I'm going to be fucking dead in four more fucking years!" Magenta snapped.

Nation sighed. "Magenta, take the dress and try it on. You have a date with Frank tonight, right? Just try it on. It's strapless and backless."

"Everyone will see my spine. And I don't have a date with Frank tonight."

"Okay, I think you're just over exaggerating. Come here," Nation dropped the dress on her bed and pulled Magenta towards the mirror. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"A girl in short shorts and a sparkly shirt…" Magenta muttered.

Nation sighed again. "Take off the clothes."

"What?" Magenta shouted. "No!"

"You've been naked in front of me before, Magenta," Nation sighed. "And all I'm asking is for you to take the shirt and shorts off."

"Okay, one, I was naked because you needed me to be naked for the checkup. Two, I don't like stripping down in front of people. Creeps me out," Magenta shuddered.

"You don't have an issue doing it for Frank," Nation muttered.

"Um…well…Frank…he…um…" Magenta stammered. "We…um…we never…he never…" Nation giggled at the sight of Magenta's bright red face. "Shut up!"

"You're the one who's making it worse for yourself," Nation said. "I was just joking."

"Well…still…shut up," Magenta mumbled. "Why did you come in here anyways?"

Nation stared at Magenta like she hadn't heard anything.

"Um…hello?" Magenta frowned.

"Oh! That's why I came in here!" Nation exclaimed. "Columbia's going clothes shopping and wants to know if you wanted to go."

"Um…Riff Raff can't go?" Magenta asked, slightly suspicious.

"Riff Raff's busy."

"Doing what?"

"He has some paperwork to catch up on," Nation said.

"For what? His job?"

"No. For his divorce," Nation said, rolling her eyes.

Magenta crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay. Whatever. Are you going?" Nation shook her head. "Um…why not?"

"I don't want to go anywhere right now," Nation shrugged.

"Come on. Please?" Magenta begged. "You haven't left the house for any reason other than to work. Please come with us."

Nation gave in quickly. "Okay, I'll go. But if I start having a panic attack, it's your fault, Magenta."

"Okay. I don't see why you'd panic, but whatever," Magenta shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

Magenta, Columbia, and Nation were at the mall, shopping at random stores. Nation willingly followed them for the first three stores, but eventually, Magenta and Columbia had to drag her around. She refused to keep shopping and she started screaming like a little kid.

"I don't wanna go into that damn store!"

"Shut up!" Magenta shouted.

"You shut up! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here! You're a god damn bitch, Magenta! You know that?" Nation shouted back at her. Magenta stopped.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"You think everyone needs to do whatever you want them to because you're sick. Well I'm sick of it! I asked-no, begged!-you not to make me come with you, and you begged me to come until I said yes!"

"Shut up, Nation! You're the one who willingly followed me and Columbia out of the house! You just want something to whine about because of Cosmo! Get over it!" Magenta screamed.

"After you get over the fact that you're sick!"

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Will you two shut up? You're causing a scene," Columbia muttered, hiding her face. Magenta and Nation looked around and noticed dozens of people standing still and staring at them.

"Oh…sorry…well…um…let's go," Nation smiled, hurrying into the nearest store. Magenta and Columbia followed quickly.

Luckily, Nation willingly followed Magenta and Columbia around for the next hour. Then, while in a gothic clothing store for Magenta, she started screaming and fell to her knees, trying to block out all sound. When Magenta and Columbia finally made their way through the crowd to her, she was crying. She'd stopped screaming and just sat there crying.

"Nation?" Columbia whispered, gently setting a hand on Nation's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Nation started screaming again, trying to get away from Columbia. "Go away, Cosmo! No! Go away!"

Magenta fell down after being pushed by someone trying to see who was screaming. "Okay. Everyone! Get the fuck away or I'll fucking hurt you!" She shouted. Nobody moved. Magenta jumped up. "Go away!" Nobody moved. "Columbia, get Nation out of here…"

"She won't let me…"

Nation stopped screaming and uncovered her ears. She looked around nervously. She jumped up and ran off, obviously embarrassed. Magenta ran after her, leaving Columbia in the crowded store.

"Nation!" Magenta shouted. She chased Nation out of the mall and down the street, until the embarrassed woman stopped. "Nation."

"I'm such an idiot," Nation mumbled once Magenta had stopped next to her.

"What happened?" Magenta asked.

Nation sighed. "I was looking for a new outfit and someone walked behind me. I didn't think anything of it because it was a crowded store…then I heard my name. Whispered so softly that I barely noticed. Nobody was around me when I looked around. Shrugged it off as paranoia," she said. She started messing with her bracelets. "Then I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder and I heard my name again. It sounded like Cosmo. I just started freaking out. I heard my name again and I just fell and started screaming…I don't know…"

"Is that why you didn't want to come with us?" Magenta asked.

"Yes…I'm always scared that he's going to see me and drag me away to kill…I'm just so scared, Magenta," Nation burst into tears. Magenta tentatively wrapped her arms around Nation in a hug.

Columbia ran up to them. "Wanna go home now? I'm sure Riffy's done." She was smiling, as usual.

"Sure," Magenta said, taking a step away from Nation. "Let's go home."

It didn't take long for Columbia to call a cab and for the three to get home. Nation retreated to the guest room to work, Columbia and Riff Raff left again for an unspoken reason, and Magenta hid in her bedroom with the door locked.

* * *

It had been an hour. Nation was either asleep or still working and the lovebirds hadn't made it back from wherever they'd decided to go. Magenta was still staring at herself in the mirror, examining every inch of her flawed body. After fifteen minutes of trying to pick out all her flaws while clothed, she'd stripped to almost nothing to make it easier.

"Too skinny. Nose is too big," she mumbled. "Cuts are visible and irritated…great…"

Both Frank and Nation had warned her that doing this was only going to drive her insane, but she didn't care. She wasn't sitting in a padded room, wearing a straitjacket. All she did was skip a few meals, which was actually probably what she shouldn't be doing, since one of her problems was she was too skinny.

But skipping meals made her feel better. Along with cutting herself. Which she hadn't let get out of control like her eating _problem_.

She hated calling it a problem. A problem meant a flaw. Another flaw to add to the list. The very, _very _long list. It wasn't a problem. She wasn't sitting in a hospital bed, was she? No.

Magenta glanced at the clock. Another half hour had passed. Magenta sat down on her bed.

"Well…I guess I could get drunk…not like anything bad could happen…I could end up drinking myself into a coma…that sounds fun," she giggled. She threw on her pajamas and unlocked her door.

She knew where Riff Raff kept all the alcohol.

* * *

Magenta stared at the clock. The clock was moving, so it was difficult to tell what time it was. After about ten minutes, she concluded that it was nearly midnight.

Columbia and Riff Raff had gotten home around five, shortly after Magenta had gotten together all the alcohol in the house and moved it to her room. She was sure they'd went to bed at _least_ an hour ago. Nation usually didn't go to bed until two.

Magenta finished off the bottle of wine and dropped it on her bed before trying to stand up. She ended up falling onto the floor.

She hiccupped. "Fuck."

The door opened and closed. "Shoot." It was Nation. She'd probably forgotten something important in the guest room.

Magenta pulled herself up and back onto the bed. She pulled out another bottle of wine from under her bed and filled her glass. She took a small sip, setting the bottle down on the floor.

Some time passed, and Magenta found herself lying in the dark, drinking from a bottle that she'd randomly grabbed. She had no idea what was in the bottle. It could've been urine, and she never would have known.

The bedroom door opened, letting in a small amount of light. Magenta hissed and hid her eyes until the door was closed again. Someone sat on her bed and helped her sit up.

"Frankie?" Magenta managed to say, stuttering quite a lot. "S'that you? Mmm…come 'ere." She leaned in and kissed the person before they could respond. When she broke the kiss, she whispered into the person's ear. "Frankie. I'm so drunk…so turned on…we should totally have sex right now. I don't care who knows…"

Magenta kissed them again. This time, they didn't hesitate to push Magenta away.

"Magenta!"

"Nation?" Magenta said.

Nation was happy that Magenta couldn't see her. She was blushing like crazy. "Magenta! Why are you drunk?" She was having trouble speaking, unable to get over her embarrassment.

"Because….because I wanted to get wasted and have drunk sex with Frankie," Magenta hiccupped and giggled. "But you…and your seductive ways…" Magenta got closer and closer to Nation until they were mere inches apart. "I guess he'll have to wait."

"Magenta…" Nation murmured. She was blushing even more than before. Magenta giggled and got even closer, making the space between them almost nonexistent.

Magenta kissed Nation again. Despite Nation expecting it, she was still shocked by it. She didn't have a chance to protest. Magenta had already pulled her down.

Quite honestly, Nation didn't know what to do. But Magenta had already made the decision for her.

* * *

Magenta woke up the next morning with a massive headache and with someone next to her. Which was quite surprising, considering she hadn't invited Frank over.

"Mmmm…Magenta."

"Nation?" Magenta shouted, sitting up. She looked beside her realized it _was _Nation. A naked Nation, to make it worse. Luckily, Nation was holding a purple blanket over her body.

"Yes?" Nation smiled.

"What happened?" Magenta asked. "Last night."

"Well…you drank. A lot. And around two in the morning, I came in to go to bed. I sat on your bed to wake you up, to make sure you knew that Frank was coming over at noon. You kissed me and it just went from there…" Nation giggled, slowly getting out of bed. She made sure she was covered while she dug some clothes out. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I do know that you thought I was Frank."

"Did we…um…y'know?" Magenta asked. "Because I'm sure Frank will react the same way to this as he did the baby issue."

"What? Throw a fit in front of Riff Raff then sleep with you that night? Yeah, okay," Nation quickly got dressed in the closet. "And we did. And you're an amazing kisser."

"Why are being so…so…relaxed about this, Nation? You're the one who started freaking out because someone said your name! How is this not freaking you out?" Magenta shouted, getting out of bed. She didn't bother to rush to get dressed. Not like it would matter since Nation knew what she looked like naked.

Nation shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe it's because it's the first time I've _willingly _slept with someone? Or maybe this is just my way of coping with the crazy confusion of the situation. Oh…and Frank's coming over at noon to take you out for lunch. That's in about…two hours."

"Wait…so you _wanted _to sleep with me? What?"

"I don't know, Magenta. I just really don't know. Stop asking me, okay? I'm pretty confused, but probably not as confused as you, since you probably can't recall anything from last night."

Magenta frowned. "I remember you telling me that you love me."

Nation stepped out of the closet. "I did not. You're fooling yourself. Get dressed, missy."

"No. I remember you whispering that you love me. In my ear right before I fell asleep."

"Well…I…I didn't," Nation said. "Get dressed!"

"Nation…are you…hiding something from me?" Magenta asked.

"No!" Nation shouted, throwing some clothes at Magenta. "Get dressed!"

Magenta sighed and quickly got dressed. But she wasn't going to drop the subject so easily. "Are you hiding something from last night?"

Nation frowned. "No."

"Look at me and say that," Magenta growled. Nation stared at Magenta, waiting for the question to be repeated. "Are you hiding something?"

"No. Now can I go?" Nation asked, hurrying out of the room before Magenta could continue questioning.

Magenta had almost forgotten that it was her birthday. Honestly, it was already one of her better birthdays, despite what had just happened.

And she was sure that going out to lunch with Frank would prove to make it the best birthday she'd ever had.

* * *

When Magenta was dropped off at home, with the promise of a midnight visit from Frank, she immediately noticed the sound of crying from her room. She ran to her room and was disappointed by the sight.

It was Nation crying.

"Nation?"

"Magenta?" Nation frowned. "What do you want?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of this morning and what happened at the hospital."

"What happened at the hospital?" Magenta sat down next to Nation.

"Cosmo watched me all day. I first noticed it when I was talking to Nurse Ansalong. And he just…watched me. Like a creepy stalker," Nation sighed. "I may have been overreacting to a few times I noticed him thinking deeply about something."

"Get some sleep," Magenta frowned. "You may just be tired."

"Yeah…okay…goodnight, I guess," Nation mumbled as Magenta hurried out of the room.

* * *

Magenta didn't go back into her room all day. Riff Raff and Columbia didn't let her leave them.

"Genta!" Columbia squealed. "You should really go out with us! We really want you to have fun!"

"Where are you going?" Magenta asked.

"Columbia wants to go to a club. I really don't, but she's been begging me to go for a while," Riff Raff sighed.

"So you choose my birthday to go?" Magenta frowned. "Of course. And I guess. If Frank can go."

"No," Riff Raff said before Columbia could reply.

"Riffy!" Columbia squeaked. She scrunched up her nose, trying to act angry. "Frankie can go if he wants to!"

"Shut up," Riff Raff growled. "We may be engaged, but that doesn't mean you can dictate everything, Columbia."

"Uh, yeah it does!" Columbia shouted. "I have the uterus, I choose how we spend time together!"

"Are you pregnant? No. So, no you don't."

Magenta watched them argue practically every day. Over the stupidest things, like Columbia leaving her shorts in the refrigerator. Which made no sense whatsoever.

"How would you know?" Columbia asked.

Riff Raff sighed. "Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Then you can't decide how we spend our evenings!" Riff Raff turned his head to look at Magenta. "Frank can't go."

"Then I'm not going!" Columbia shouted.

"What are you gonna do? Put your shorts in the microwave this time?" That comment earned Riff Raff a slap.

"Jerk!" Columbia shouted, storming off.

"Columbia!" Riff Raff ran after her. Magenta rolled her eyes. She glanced down at her hand.

Nobody noticed the new ring. Nobody asked her how lunch went. She hated them sometimes.

"Thanks for being so nice," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry!" Riff Raff shouted. Magenta rolled her eyes again.

* * *

After two hours, Riff Raff and Columbia finally stopped arguing. Magenta was sitting in a chair, staring at the clock. She was bored out of her mind. It was still six hours from midnight.

"So, what's with the new jewelry, Genta?" Columbia asked, sitting down next to Magenta.

"Oh, so you do notice it," Magenta said.

"Nope," Columbia giggled. "Seriously. When did you get it?"

"Five years ago," Magenta muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nice of you to finally notice."

"Liar," Columbia said. "You are such a bad liar, Genta. No wonder Riffy knows so much about you."

"That doesn't even make sense," Magenta replied. Columbia smiled. She pulled Magenta in for a big hug. "Ack! Let go of me!"

"No," Columbia giggled. "Not until you stop lying."

"Not lying! Let go of me! You're going to break me!" Magenta shouted. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from Columbia. "When did you get so strong?"

Columbia was smiling like an idiot. "Well…to be honest…I didn't."

"Just let me go!" Magenta cried.

"Stop lying and I will, Genta."

Magenta sighed. "Fine!" She shouted. "Wait…why has no one come to see why I've been shouting?"

"I told Riffy to ignore any shouting," Columbia giggled.

"Why are you so giggly?"

"Stop stalling."

"Not stalling," Magenta said.

"Gonna keep hugging you."

"Fine," Magenta rolled her eyes. "Frank gave it to me at lunch."

"Did he propose or was he just giving you a ring?" Columbia asked.

"Um…let me go…?" Columbia let go of Magenta. "He just gave me the ring. Now. Are you still going to a club tonight or not?"

"Riffy said Frankie can't go…" Columbia sighed.

"Answer my question."

"If Frankie can't go, I'm not going!"

"Columbia…Frank's my boyfriend…"

"But I want you to be happy. And I know you won't be happy unless Frankie can go with us."

Magenta stood up. "Just go. I don't care."

"Genta…stop trying to act like everything's fine!" Columbia shouted. "Nothing's fine! Nothing ever will be fine! I understand that you don't want Riffy, Frankie, or I to think that you're hurting or aren't happy, but we know. We know that you're in constant pain. Please stop lying and just be honest!"

"Fine! I'm not happy that I have to hide Frank from my brother! I'm not happy that I'm always hurting because of something I can't control! I'm not happy I can't get pregnant. I'm not happy that Riff Raff wants to dictate everything I do until I'm stuck in the hospital! I fucking hate it! I fucking hate how you're always trying to make me feel better, but you never do. Is that better?" Magenta screamed. "Are you happy now, Columbia?"

Columbia stood up. Magenta knew that she was trying to cry. Trying to be strong for Magenta, like she always was.

"Genta…is that…"

"I hate being around you! Why don't you just get that?" Magenta shouted. "Stop trying to make me feel better, when you obviously don't care about anyone but yourself and my asshole brother! Do you even know what's been going on in my life recently?"

"Yes…I do, Genta."

"Name one thing! One fucking thing and I'll…I'll…" Magenta nearly fell down just standing there. She shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Columbia asked.

"Name one thing, Columbia."

Columbia took a moment to think. "I know that you-Magenta!"

Magenta just fell down. No warning, nothing. It took Columbia a minute to realize that she'd passed out. Luckily, Nation was awake and knew what had happened.

* * *

Magenta woke up and saw Nation sitting next to her bed.

"Drink this," Nation said, holding a cup of water towards Magenta.

"Um…why?" Magenta asked. She sat up and took the water from Nation. "It's not gonna kill me…is it?"

"Yes. Drink it so I can be charged with murder and go to jail," Nation muttered. She turned away from Magenta for a moment. "Drink it."

"Okay, okay!" Magenta shouted, slowly drinking the water.

Nation turned back to Magenta, holding an apple. She set it on Magenta's lap. "You know the saying…an apple a day keeps the doctor away…"

"Well…since my doctor lives with me…" Magenta giggled.

"Eat the damn apple."

"God. What's wrong with you, Nation?" Magenta asked, taking a small bite out of the apple.

"Well…I'm a little angry right now, Magenta. First, you stop eating. Then you decide to get drunk. After that, when you finally woke up, you went with Frank and, as I'm assuming, ate nearly nothing. Then you came home and started yelling at Columbia and just fainted," Nation frowned. "You're not trying to be considerate, are you?"

Magenta hesitantly took another bite of the apple. "I can't help what happened."

"Just eat the apple, Magenta. Don't talk. Just eat," Nation ordered.

"But-"

"Listen! Just eat the frickin' apple!" Nation shouted. "Be happy you didn't go to the hospital!"

"Why?"

"Because the whole stunt you pulled would have been blown out of proportion," Nation said. "Now. Eat the damn apple and shut your mouth!"

"Stunt?" Magenta shouted. "You think that was a stunt?"

Nation sighed. "Just eat. I'm really tired, and I can't go to sleep until you're better. And you won't be any better until you eat the stupid apple I gave you!"

"So this apple's gonna save my life? I'm not gonna die in four years?" Magenta asked sarcastically.

"That's it. I'm done," Nation sighed. She stood up and headed for the door. "See you in four years, Magenta." With that, Nation left the room. Probably the house too.

"Crap," Magenta groaned.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Frank asked.

Of course, Columbia and Riff Raff had left Magenta alone. Well…she'd had Nation. But Magenta didn't realize that she'd been asleep for as long as she had been. As it turned out, when Nation had started helping her, it was nearly eleven. Not a long wait for Frank to show up.

So there he was, sitting next to her on the bed. Trying to comfort her, not knowing why she needed comforting. At least he was trying to appear caring.

"Better. I guess," Magenta shrugged.

"Did you tell anybody?" Frank asked. Magenta shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because Riff Raff would freak out and Columbia would go overboard. Nation probably wouldn't have cared…if anything, she'd be angry at you," Magenta smiled.

"Why me?"

"Reasons."

"Oh…" Frank looked down at the carpet. "You realize that you'll have to tell them eventually, right?"

"Why? It's not like they'd care. Riff Raff would get pissed and try to hurt you and Columbia would be confused. That's the _most _that they'd do," Magenta frowned. "Why are you so adamant about telling them we're engaged?"

"Because I don't want to hide it," Frank said. "I don't want them to find out at your funeral. I don't want them to find out that we were supposed to get married after you're already dead, Magenta. It just isn't right."

"Neither is left, but you don't hear me complaining about that, do you?"

"Bitch, you complain about everything," Frank teased. "Your hair, your eyes, your clothes, even your voice."

"The voice thing isn't my fault!" Magenta shouted.

"You talk quite a bit for someone who holds such hatred for their own voice. I know this guy, from somewhere in Europe, who talks less than you. And he loves the sound of his voice," Frank said.

"Shut up, British boy."

"Oh, is that how we're going to do it?" Frank asked, using a British accent. "Well, poppet. I guess we'll just have to see how smashing this can get."

"Awww. Too bad I can't do accents, or I'd be going all German girl on your ass," Magenta giggled.

"Oh, poppet. Please do," Frank grinned. "German girls are always better."

"What about French?" Magenta asked. "I think I have something perfect for a French accent."

Frank nodded. "Oh. And happy birthday again, Magenta," he said.

"You're one of the only people who said that to me all day…" Magenta smiled. "Forget the accents. I want my present now, Frank."

* * *

_**Haha, didn't expect any of that, did you? /shot/**_

_**Reviews are smashingly hyper-realistic. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I probably would have never finished this without MagentaLove2326 ._. She made me work on it. Not even kidding. So thank her. ._. And Akane Kuran, I guess. Pretty much everybody BUT Ninety-Six Smiles. ._. XD**_

_****__****__**And everything (DISCLAIMERR!) belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and...um...I guess Kimi Wong to some extent...o_o**_

* * *

Magenta woke up at around six at night. She didn't recognize her surroundings at first. Then she realized where she was.

"Why the hell am I in the hospital?!" she shouted.

Nation walked into the room with a big phony smile on her face.

"You passed out again," she said. "Good thing you woke up."

"Why did you bring me to the hospital?" Magenta asked.

"Well, this is the second time you've done this within a forty-eight hour time period…I decided that we should bring you in to check on you, to make sure it wasn't serious," Nation answered. "It isn't serious, before you ask. It's the lack of food and water. And sleep, obviously."

Magenta rolled her eyes and started to get out of bed. Nation shook her head.

"Get out of bed and they'll strap you down," she said.

"I assume that was your doing?" Magenta asked, relaxing back in her bed.

"Yup," Nation replied.

"Where's Frank? Or Columbia?" Magenta asked.

"Oh, so you don't care about Riff Raff anymore?"

"I care…I just know that he's with Columbia."

"Frank's at home, I told him to go home around noon. Columbia and Riff Raff left on their own accord," Nation told her. "Now, would you mind explaining the scars on your wrists, please?"

"Those were from when I was in high school," Magenta lied.

"I didn't see them during your last checkup."

"Because you didn't think to look."

"Whatever. You need to eat. Did you eat the food I gave you at home?" Nation asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Magenta! You really do need to eat, even if you're not hungry! You're hurting yourself by not eating. Do you sleep at all?"

"Of course I do!"

Nation grabbed a pen and a notepad and wrote some things down. "Average amount of sleep per night?"

"Three to seven hours a night…it varies…why?"

Nation didn't respond. She just wrote down some more stuff. Then she left Magenta alone.

A couple of hours passed before anyone visited Magenta again. It was Cosmo and Nation.

"Well, miss Vitus," Cosmo started with a smile. "It appears you can go home now. Nation," he glanced at Nation, "will be accompanying you, correct?"

"Yes," Magenta nodded.

"Well, you two should get home before it gets too dark," Cosmo's mouth twitched. "Go on. Get dressed and go."

"Um…I can't because you're here, doctor McKinley…" Magenta pointed out. "It wouldn't be lady-like."

"I'm sorry," Cosmo apologized quickly before leaving the room.

Magenta waited for Nation to tell her she could get out of bed. She didn't wait to get dressed and leave afterwards. She was mad at Nation for taking her to the hospital.

"Magenta! Don't you want a ride home?" Nation called, running after her.

"No! I was supposed to go to spend some time with Columbia tonight. We're going to a club. See ya at home, Nation," Magenta called back at Nation, not bothering to stop.

She pulled out her phone and called Columbia.

"Columbia. Meet me at the club closest to the hospital. Okay?" Magenta said as soon as Columbia answered.

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Magenta hung up and hurried down the street. She didn't have to walk far, considering the nearest club was pretty close. She waited for about ten minutes.

"Columbia!" she cried when her friend walked through the door. She ran over to Columbia. "Take me home, please!"

"Okay…come on," Columbia said softly, leading Magenta outside. "Riff Raff's been worried about you, to be honest. He wasn't doing too well…he kept randomly bursting into tears, thinking you had died. He kept saying that it was his fault…for everything that's happening…he'll be happy to see you."

Magenta frowned.

The ride home was silent. Magenta used the time to think about what she was putting her brother through. She jumped out of the truck the instant they stopped at home. She ran into the house and locked herself in her room, ignoring Riff Raff calling for her.

She broke down crying on her bed after a few silent minutes. She heard soft whispering from outside her door, obviously Columbia telling Riff Raff something.

The door opened and Riff Raff walked into the room.

"Magenta," he whispered. Magenta looked up at him. She stood up and opened her mouth to kick him out of her room. "Magenta, before you tell me to get out, I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"Magenta, Nation told us why you fainted. You need to listen and heed her advice. Please, Magenta," Riff Raff said. "I know you're not intentionally trying to hurt yourself."

"Leave me alone, Riff Raff," Magenta growled. "Get out of my room."

"Magenta, I'm not leaving. Not until you promise to listen to what Nation says."

"I'm not promising you anything! Get out of my fucking room, Riff Raff!"

"Promise me, Magenta!"

"No!" Magenta screamed, "Get out of my room!" She shoved Riff Raff as hard as she could. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Magenta! We're just trying to help you!" Magenta noticed Columbia watching from the hallway, a look of pure horror on her face. Riff Raff was having trouble keeping calm. "Just listen to Nation!"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I decide what I want to do! I'm sure Frank agrees with me!" Magenta shouted at him.

"You had Frank in tears, Magenta! When Nation walked into the room and told us that you might die, Frank broke down. But I know you don't care because you only care about yourself!"

"Shut up! If I only cared about myself, I'd be dead right now, Riff Raff, you and I both know it!"

"Stop fighting!" Columbia shrieked, pulling at her hair. "Both of you, stop arguing!"

Magenta looked at Columbia. "I'm sorry, Columbia…" she whispered, "I'm going to visit Frank…"

"No, you're not. You're not leaving this house until you start acting like adult you believe you are," Riff Raff growled. "You're acting like a child."

"What kind of child has to deal with what I'm dealing with, Riff Raff?" Magenta asked. She was trying her hardest to calm down.

"An adult wouldn't have to use that excuse for their behavior, Magenta."

"An adult wouldn't hound their younger sister for wanting to be happy."

"An adult wouldn't starve themselves!"

Magenta shoved her way past Riff Raff and stormed out of the house. She didn't want to be around Riff Raff or Columbia. They were just going to treat her like a child, not that anything had changed from when she _was _a child.

She hated Riff Raff when he acted like he was her father. They both hated their father, so she didn't understand why he acted like him so often.

She found herself standing on Frank's porch, unable to bring herself to knock on the door.

"Damn," she groaned. The door opened to reveal Frank, wearing only a pair of jeans. "Oh, hello, Frank."

"Magenta?" Frank gasped. He pulled Magenta into a hug and started crying. "Magenta…I thought you were dead."

"Nope…still alive," Magenta sighed. "Sadly."

Frank let go of Magenta and held her at arm's length. "Why do you say that?"

"Riff Raff's treating me like a little kid…I kinda wish I were dead…just so I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore…" Magenta mumbled.

"Magenta, that's not something to want…" Frank frowned. "Nobody wants you to die, not even your worthless father wants you dead. And that means a lot."

"How do you know that? And he's dead, so I'm sure he wants me dead too, just so he can hit me some more, the fucking asshole," Magenta crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to remember the six years she spent with her father.

"I thought you said he was…nevermind," Frank sighed, "Come inside. It's too cold to be standing outside."

He led Magenta inside his house. "Have a seat, I'll get you something to eat. Or drink. Whatever. Are you hungry?"

"Not really…but I haven't eaten anything all day…" Magenta mumbled, hiding her stomach with her arms. "Um…do you have crackers or something like that?"

"I'm sure there are crackers somewhere…I dunno…I haven't gone shopping in a while," Frank said, pulling a glass of milk out of the fridge. He stared at it for a moment, mumbling something, before taking a drink.

"Oh my god!" he shrieked, spitting the milk out. "How long has that been expired? God, that's disgusting!"

Magenta couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"Yuck. This milk is disgusting…" Frank repeated. "And there's nothing else to drink…god damn it…looks like we have to go to the store…do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure, not like I have anything better to do," Magenta shrugged. "Um…sounds like fun." She stood up and straightened out her dress. "Whenever you're ready to go."

"Just let me find a shirt," Frank muttered, leaving the kitchen and heading to his room. Magenta heard a door open and close.

There were a few minutes of silence, and then a loud glass-shattering screech.

"How can a shirt get that smelly and dirty?!" Frank screamed. "It's not even possible! That is so disgusting!"

"Maybe if you washed your clothes sometimes," Magenta mumbled.

Eventually, Frank did find a shirt and was ready to leave.

"You staying over tonight?" he asked as they headed out of the house.

"Um…possibly…you don't mind, do you?" Magenta asked, trying not to seem like he _had _to let her stay over.

"Not at all. Might actually be fun, not sleeping alone, or being able to sleep in and not have to jump out of a window at five in the morning," Frank laughed. Magenta laughed, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she didn't find that funny.

"Listen, Magenta, I know what I need, okay? So…just walk around if you want, okay?" Frank said as they got into his truck. Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Embarrassed to be seen with an anorexic?" she asked bitterly. She fidgeted in her seat, the last word she said making her slightly uncomfortable. She'd never used that word to describe anyone, definitely not herself.

Frank started the truck. "Hey, if we had a kid, what would you name them?"

Magenta was surprised by his question. "Why do you ask? We can't have a kid, so it doesn't matter. Drop the subject." She did _not _like talking about children and knowing that she couldn't have a child made the subject even more unbearable.

"I just wanna know," Frank shrugged. "If it were a girl, I'd name her Isabel. Isabella, Izzy, something like that. If it were a boy, I'd probably name him Jacob, or Frank."

"Why Isabel? That name is so…unattractive," Magenta stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I would never name my kid that. Brittany or Michael."

"Isabel is a pretty name. Prettier than Brittany, at least," Frank joked. Magenta glared at him. "Sorry, but that's the way I see it." Magenta playfully punched his arm. "Ow! Sorry."

"Izzy's a cute name. Isabel isn't."

"Then we'd call her Izzy," Frank suggested.

"Why are you talking about kids?"

"Well…just because you can't…have a kid in the traditional way doesn't mean we can't still call a child ours. We can adopt. Or maybe someone would be willing to have the kid for us. I'm almost positive that Columbia would love to be a surrogate mom for her best friend," Frank stated.

"But then she…or he…wouldn't look like us," Magenta said, immediately finding a flaw with Frank's idea.

"But at least we'd have a kid we could call ours," Frank pointed out. "Yes, they wouldn't look like both of us, but they would be ours."

Magenta fiddled with the ring on her finger, trying to take her mind off of children. "Frank…I don't want a kid. I don't think I could handle it…I mean…I'd only get to watch it grow for a few years and…it wouldn't have a mom…and I don't want to put a kid through that…" she murmured.

"They may not have you, but they'll have Columbia and Nation and Riff Raff," Frank said. "They'll take care of a child, they'll tell stories about you."

"Are we there yet?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah…let's hurry up," Frank said, getting out of the truck. "It's getting really cold out here."

Magenta hurried up and got out of the truck, nearly falling onto her face. "Damn it…" she muttered. "It _is_ really cold."

Frank rolled his eyes and hurried into the grocery store, leaving Magenta behind. Magenta rushed in after him, only to run into a man and fall down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, holding out a hand to help Magenta up.

"Brad!" a woman beside him hissed softly. "Let's go!"

"Janet, calm down," the man whispered. "I'm really sorry, miss."

Magenta took his hand and stood up. She brushed the dirt from her dress. "Yes, well, it's fine."

"I'm Brad, and this is Janet," the man told her, pointing at the woman next to him. The woman hit his arm with her purse.

"I'm Magenta," Magenta said. "Nice to meet you both."

"Brad, let's go," Janet growled. "I want to go home!"

"One moment, Janet," Brad said. "So, Magenta, how old are you?"

"Um…is that really something to ask?" Magenta asked jokingly. Brad looked embarrassed. "I'm joking. I'm twenty-seven. And you?"

"Oh," Brad said.

"Yes, I know. I look older. I've been told that by pretty much everyone since I turned fifteen," Magenta shrugged.

"No…you actually look quite younger than that, Magenta," Brad said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks," Magenta giggled.

"I'm twenty-eight and Janet's twenty-five," Brad explained politely. "You're awfully skinny, Magenta."

Magenta went quiet. "Um…yeah…"

"Oh, sorry," Brad apologized quickly.

"Brad! Can we please go?" Janet shrieked. "I'm freezing!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Magenta asked.

"No, we're just friends," Brad said.

"Oh, how sweet."

"Brad, can we please go? I'm freezing and I'm tired!" Janet tugged on Brad's arm.

"Just one minute," Brad said. "Are you seeing anybody, Magenta?"

"Um, actually, recently engaged," Magenta blushed. It was the first time she ever said that willingly. "You?"

"Actually, I just broke up with my girlfriend a couple of days ago," Brad said.

"Yeah, can we go?" Janet asked again.

"Sure," Brad said with a small chuckle. "Sorry, Magenta. We have to get home. Nice meeting you."

"Oh, nice meeting you too, Brad," Magenta smiled. "Oh! Do you want my phone number? Y'know, so you can call sometime? It gets boring at home sometimes."

"Okay." Magenta quickly wrote her phone number down on Brad's hand. "Bye, Magenta."

"Bye, Brad!" Magenta said, waving goodbye as Brad and Janet walked to their car. She walked into the grocery store to find Frank paying for his groceries. He walked over to Magenta when he paid.

"Who was that? Someone you knew?" he asked.

"No. I ran into him and we just started chatting," Magenta said, taking a bag from Frank. "Why? Are you jealous?" She giggled.

"No," Frank lied. "You just seemed like you knew each other."

"We don't," Magenta said. They stepped outside. "Do you think it'll snow this winter?"

"Possibly," Frank shrugged.

"Frank, do you really think Columbia would carry a baby for us?"

"Yeah…I'm sure she would. Why do you ask?"

Magenta shrugged. "Just thinking…I kinda want to consider having a baby now."

"Well, we can talk more when we get to my house," Frank tried to hide how happy he was. He really wanted a kid. "Do you want to get anything from your house?"

Frank and Magenta hopped into Frank's truck.

"Um, yeah. Something to sleep in." Frank started the truck. "Did you get crackers?"

"Yup."

They started driving back towards Frank's house. They were halfway there before Magenta spoke again.

"Did you get the milk?"

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Damn it!" Frank screamed. Magenta started laughing.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Riff Raff shouted as soon as Magenta entered the house.

"I've been at Frank's. Then we went to the store to get some things, he forgot the thing we actually went out for, and I met a nice couple. And I came home to get some clothes and I'm staying over there tonight," Magenta said quickly, not stopping on her way to her room.

"Well thanks for telling us where you were," Riff Raff muttered.

"Riffy, calm down," Columbia giggled. "Magenta, don't have too much fun at Frankie's!"

"I won't. Completely not sexual," Magenta said, walking out of her room with a small bag of clothes. "Riffy, calm down. I'm alright, okay? You can ask Frank, I'm perfectly fine. Stop being a total brother. Chill."

"Magenta, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. You're just really the only family I have left and I don't want anything to happen to you," Riff Raff said quickly. He didn't apologize often.

"Oh, Columbia, Frank wants to talk to you for a minute. We have something serious to ask you."

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be!" Columbia giggled. Magenta remembered that she seriously thought that Frank and Magenta were engaged, even though she had been told otherwise.

Columbia followed Magenta out to Frank's truck.

"Well, Columbia…Frank, you ask her," Magenta said, suddenly nervous by the situation.

"Columbia, we were wondering if you would be a surrogate for Magenta and I," Frank smiled at Columbia.

"Of course! Magenta is like my sister!" Columbia giggled. "Riffy would be alright with it, as long as Magenta wants to have a kid."

"I do," Magenta nodded. "I really want to be able to call someone my own."

"I'll talk to Riffy tonight, okay?" Columbia giggled again.

"Columbia, did you find a little baggie in my room?" Magenta asked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Magenta laughed. "I gotta go. Bye. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Remember to talk to Riff Raff!"

"Okay! Bye!"

* * *

_**Kay, well, this is fun. :3 Thanks again to magenta2326. Like, seriously. ._.**_

_**Reviews are hyper-realistic and if you review, you'll wake up to find a llama in your yard. :D**_

_**I love you all. ._. There, I said it. XD /shot/**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMAIJEESUS ;_; I think this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter for this story. I would like to thank MagentaLove2326, for just being awesome. x) And everyone else that I'm too lazy to look up how to spell their names. They know who they are though. :D**_

_****__****__****__**And everything (DISCLAIMERR!) belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and...um...I guess Kimi Wong to some extent...o_o**_

* * *

It was well past three in the morning. Frank had fallen asleep next to a restless Magenta. Quickly and quietly, she climbed out of Frank's bed and went into the living room to watch television. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down on the couch.

_Ugh…this milk still tastes foul,_ she thought after taking a sip of the milk. She turned on the television.

She watched a few minutes of an old sitcom, to see if it was any good. "This is a bad show," she mumbled, quickly changing the channel. She continued to change the channel, looking for something interesting. She eventually got bored and turned off the television.

"Magenta?" the voice sounded sleepy.

"Frank? What are you doing up?" Magenta asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, beautiful," Frank said as he walked into the living room. "Can't sleep?" Magenta shook her head. "Neither can I…"

Frank sat down next to Magenta. "What's keeping you up?"

"I don't know…I just can't stop thinking…I can't stop thinking about everything," Magenta sighed. "I feel so sick and…and I just want to cry. I feel so helpless and vulnerable."

Frank wrapped an arm around Magenta. "Just calm down, Magenta," he whispered. "Just relax."

Magenta closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't relax.

"Frank…I can't sleep," she whispered.

"Magenta…" Frank sighed. "Come to bed with me. Whatever keeps you from sleeping won't bother you."

Magenta and Frank stood up.

"I don't feel too good, Frank," Magenta whispered. "I don't…I kinda…" Frank caught Magenta before she could fall to the floor.

"Magenta…" he whispered sadly. "Please don't let this be the end…"

* * *

Magenta woke up a couple hours later in Frank's bed.

"Frank?" She looked around. "Frank?"

"Yes?" Frank appeared in the doorway. "Princess, you've finally awoken from your slumber!"

"Did I faint again?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah, you did," Frank shrugged. "I knew Nation would overreact. So I didn't call her. But I figured you just needed rest and food. So get up and come out and get some food."

"I don't think I can, Frank," Magenta whispered. "I can't really…move my legs…"

"That's because they're wrapped up in the blanket, smarty-pants," Frank teased.

"Damn…I wanted you to carry me," Magenta giggled.

Frank raised one of his eyebrows. "Is that so, my sweet princess? Well, I cannot refuse a request from the princess." He walked towards the bed and gently lifted Magenta.

"Frank!" Magenta shrieked. She held onto him, scared that he was going to drop her.

"Scared, Magenta?" Frank asked.

"Yes!" Magenta cried.

"Then I don't think I should do this…whoops!" Frank started spinning in circles.

"Frank! You're a dead man!" Magenta screamed, holding onto Frank as tight as she possibly could. "I hate you! I hate you, Frank! I'm going to kill you!"

"Why are you laughing if you hate me?" Frank asked, stopping.

Magenta blinked for a minute, realizing that they'd stopped. She looked up at Frank. "I was laughing because I was scared. Natural reaction."

"So…what if I…dropped you?" Frank asked. "Would you laugh then?"

"No! I'd be trying to kill you, Frank!"

"I love you. You're just like a little girl," Frank smiled. He slowly started walking towards the doorway.

"Only around you," Magenta giggled. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You're the only one who lets me act like a little girl."

"That's because everybody else doesn't like what I like."

"I wonder what Riff Raff said…" Magenta sighed. "I kind of want a baby now…"

"I'm sure he said yes."

"What if he didn't? What if he said no because it's you? Oh god…then we'll never be able to have a family! Frank!" Magenta started whimpering.

"First a little girl, now a lost puppy? What's next? A kitten?"

"Meow." Magenta started meowing like a kitten.

"Wow, looks like we've ran out of adorable things for you to be. I'd much like to see my sweet Magenta again, please."

"Oh my god. Frank! The stairs! Oh my god!" Magenta shrieked.

"There are no stairs, Magenta," Frank's face fell.

"I wanted to see you fall down," Magenta giggled.

"Are you high?" Frank asked. "'Cause that's what you're acting like."

"No…I think Columbia raided my room yesterday," Magenta shrugged. "I'm hungry…"

"Stop squirming and yelling and I'll get you food faster."

"Okay."

* * *

Magenta was sitting at the table across from Frank, poking at a plate of eggs with her fork.

"What's wrong, Magenta?" Frank asked. "Not hungry?"

"Not. Really."

"Eat something, just a bite," Frank said.

Magenta stood up. "Um…I'll be right back…" she said, walking out of the dining room.

"Where are you going?" Frank called. She ignored him. "Magenta!"

"I don't feel good! I feel like I'm going to puke!" Magenta shouted.

"Well stop stressing over nothing!"

Magenta walked back into the dining room. "I'm going to call Columbia."

"Just calm down."

"Frank, I need to know what Riff Raff said!"

"Why are you getting so bitchy about this?!" Frank asked, his voice louder than he meant it to be.

"I am not being bitchy! I just need to know!" Magenta shouted.

"Magenta! Why do you need to know right this second?"

"Because I do."

Frank held Magenta at arm's length. "Magenta. Look me in the eye." Magenta stared at the floor. "Look me in the eye, Magenta." Magenta hesitantly met Frank's gaze. "Tell me why you need to know what he said. I want the truth. Why do you need to know right now?"

Magenta couldn't speak. The words were getting caught in her throat.

"Magenta, why do you need to know?" Frank repeated his question.

"Because…I'm afraid he said no…and if he said no…then…I don't know what I would do…I want to have someone to take care of…I don't want to feel like this anymore…" she finally managed to say.

"Magenta…do you want to go to the park?" Frank asked.

"No…I want to stay here and be your princess," Magenta said with a big, cheesy grin. She pulled Frank close. "I am your princess, right?"

"Yes, Magenta. You are my princess," Frank whispered to Magenta. "You're my sweet little fragile princess. I love you, Magenta."

"Frank…when are we going to get married?"

"Soon, I hope. I don't want to wait much longer."

"Frank…what are we going to do when…I'm lying on my death bed?"

Frank was silent. He slowly started swaying from side to side with Magenta, trying to think about what to say.

"Well…Magenta…when that day comes…I hope we're married," he said. "And I hope I can be there with you, to be able to comfort you."

Magenta sighed. Frank had changed a lot because of her.

"Magenta, you should eat something. Come on, finish your breakfast," Frank said. "Then we can do whatever you want."

"Can we go shopping?" Magenta asked. Frank shook his head. "Oh please? I want to go look at dresses."

"Eat your breakfast and we can go."

"Frank, I want to get married now," Magenta said quickly. "Go to town hall or something…a quick marriage…"

"Magenta…" Frank sighed.

"Frank, I don't want to put it off anymore! I love you and I want be able to call you my husband!" Magenta said enthusiastically.

"Magenta…just eat your breakfast," Frank led Magenta back to her seat.

Magenta sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. "You just don't want to have any fun."

"No, I want you to eat something and I'm not stupid."

Magenta picked up her fork and started poking her eggs again. "Not hungry…"

"You're never hungry."

"Because I despise what you and everybody else says is 'good food'," Magenta stated. "I mean, who in their right mind would actually eat eggs?"

"I offered to make you pancakes, Magenta."

"Yes, well…I don't want eggs."

"You insisted that I make you eggs, Magenta. You can't just say that you don't like eggs when you asked me to make them."

"Well, um…funny story…I'm allergic to eggs." Frank rolled his eyes. "It's true! Last time I ate eggs, I almost died."

"You're a horrible liar," Frank told her. "Just eat your food."

"Eggs are nasty," Magenta said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"What do you want to eat?" Frank asked.

"Um…toast?" Magenta suggested. Frank shrugged. He put some bread into the toaster. "I've been thinking about names…for babies."

"And?"

"Well…I like the name Patricia…and Nell," Magenta giggled. Frank pulled the toast out and handed the pieces to Magenta. He sat down across from her. Magenta picked up one of the pieces of toast and took a bite of it.

"Those are pretty names," Frank said. "How about for boys…?"

"I think if it's a boy, we should name it after you," Magenta answered through a mouth full of toast.

Frank was shocked by how quickly Magenta was eating. He hadn't seen her eat that fast in a long time. "Um…why not name it after you if it's a girl?"

"Frank…Patricia is my real name…" Magenta sighed. "How did you not know that?"

"You never told me. In fact, I doubt I know that much about you honestly…" Frank sighed.

"We should spend today learning more about each…" Magenta looked down at the empty plate. "Um…I didn't eat all of that…did I?"

"Yes, you did. And I'm happy that you did. Now…you wanted to spend today learning more about each other?"

"Um…" Magenta's voice became a soft squeak. "Yes."

"How about we go sit on the couch and share some secrets, Magenta?" Frank asked, standing up and holding out his hand for Magenta. She hesitantly took his hand and stood up, following him to the couch. They sat down next to each other. "So, Magenta…what's your favorite flower?"

"Frank, you already know this. Roses. I've loved them since I was little. I remember when Riff Raff brought me one," she sighed happily. "I've always wanted a bouquet of roses, but nobody has ever gotten me one. I also want to be buried with a rose in my hand. What's your favorite flower, darling?"

"I love daisies," Frank said. Magenta smiled. "Favorite color?"

"Black. Why are you asking questions you already know the answer to?" she asked.

"I can't think of any good questions…"

Magenta sat in thought for a moment, Frank playing with her hair. She loved the silence. She felt safe, sitting in silence with Frank. "Um…Frank…I have a question."

"Yes, darling?"

"What'd your idea of a perfect night? If you could do anything with anyone…your perfect night." Magenta was slightly proud of herself for thinking of this question.

Frank was quiet for a minute. "Well…you want me to be honest, right?" Magenta nodded her head slowly. "My perfect night…hm…I guess it would start out with who I'd want to be with…"

Magenta didn't know if she wanted Frank to be honest. She was having second thoughts about her question.

"I'd want to spend it with you. Sitting on the beach in the moonlight, playing with your hair. Just sitting there…with you. What about you, Magenta?"

"Well…" Millions of ideas popped up in Magenta's head. Ideas that she knew could never become true. "Frank…my perfect night…would be with you…"

Frank continued to play with Magenta's hair.

"Frank…why is my hair so fascinating to you?" Magenta asked. "Or…what remains of it…"

"Magenta…stop acting like your hair is falling out fast, because it's not. You've barely lost any hair, if any."

Magenta sighed. "Frank…should we call Columbia and see if-!" Frank's phone started ringing.

Frank stood up, grabbed his phone, and left the room. He didn't let Magenta follow him. He said one thing to her before leaving. "It's Columbia."

* * *

Magenta waited for an hour. Then another hour passed. She was beginning to grow bored, sitting on the couch and waiting for Frank. And she was kind of hungry…

Frank walked back into the room, not smiling or frowning. Which Magenta took as a good sign…at least she hoped it was a good sign.

"Well…" he began softly. "Columbia asked Riff Raff."

"And?" Magenta shouted, almost unable to contain her excitement. She felt like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning. "What did he say?"

"Well…he said that he would be fine with Columbia carrying a baby for us," Frank said. Magenta flew at Frank, knocking him onto the floor and hugging him. She was squealing like a child too. "Magenta!"

"What?"

"We do have a little problem though," Frank said. "He asked me if he could keep the baby when you…um…expire."

"So, what's the problem?" Magenta asked.

"He doesn't know that I want to raise this kid…does he even know we're engaged?" Frank asked.

"Um…not exactly…" Magenta giggled nervously. "You see…"

* * *

_**YAYAYAYAY! BABIES! /shot/**_

_**Thank you for reading. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kay. This is the fastest I've ever written a chapter for any story ever .-. Three days, and I didn't even work on it the first day. XD Well...something's gonna stop this eventually...so I dunno. ._. I think school may be the end to this never-ending writing inspiration...anyways...**_

_**And everything belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and...um...I guess Kimi Wong to some extent...o_o**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day. It wasn't too hot or too cold outside and the town was alive. Magenta didn't want to spend all day in Frank's house like she did the day before, so she threw on some clothes and walked around town. She already planned on heading to the park to watch the birds and the squirrels.

Frank had decided to spend the day with Riff Raff and Columbia, in an attempt to change Riff Raff's mind about the baby. Magenta kinda hoped that Columbia got pregnant soon, she wanted to have as much time as she could with her future baby.

Magenta had only been sitting in the park for half an hour when a familiar face passed by. He stopped, stared at Magenta for a few minutes, and started walking towards her.

"Magenta!" he called, waving his arm.

"Brad?" Magenta stood up. Brad stopped. "Brad, hello."

"How are you, Magenta?" he asked, hurrying over to Magenta again.

"I'm fine," Magenta answered. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Brad replied with a big grin. He glanced down at Magenta's hand and his grin got bigger. "How are you and your fiancé?"

Magenta frowned. "Um…well…we got into a fight yesterday…" she said. "I'm not exactly sure how we're doing…" It wasn't a complete lie. She and Frank _had _gotten into an argument that led to a fight, but she was sure that they were doing fine. At least, the fight wouldn't be the reason for their breakup.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Brad sighed, setting a hand on Magenta's shoulder. "I hope you work it out."

"Even if he wants to…I kinda don't want to…he has a bit of a temper…" Magenta stated. "I mean…I want it to work because I love him, but I don't want to have to deal with his temper…"

Magenta noticed Brad was trying his best not to smile at the news.

"Well…is that why you're here?" he asked. Magenta nodded. "Oh…well…what luck that I found you here."

"Why?"

"Because Janet's being clingy and I think the company of another woman would be nice, a less clingy woman," Brad joked. "We're not even dating and she's always on my arm."

Magenta giggled. "Yeah, I heard she's quite needy," she said. "And from what I saw, it's not too far from the truth."

Brad and Magenta sat down on one of the stone benches and watched the people walk by. Occasionally, Brad would point out a squirrel or a bird that he thought was interesting. Magenta enjoyed the relaxation time.

"Magenta, if beauty were time, you'd be eternity," Brad said softly. Magenta turned her head and stared at him. He was looking at her and smiling.

"Um…Brad…"

"Magenta, you're beautiful. I do hope that you and your fiancé try to work it out but…" Brad said, his smile fading. "I'm sorry."

Magenta set her hand on Brad's hand, smiling warmly. "Brad…don't be sorry," she whispered. "You're just being honest. That's all anyone can ask of someone."

Brad returned her smile. "So you really…don't mind?"

"Not at all, Brad. I mean, yeah, it's a little weird, but the weirdness is always there no matter what," Magenta shrugged. "I've been wondering this since I met you…why did you and your ex break up?"

"Well…it's a long story," Brad chuckled.

"I don't have anything planned for today."

"Okay…well…we met when I was twenty-three. She was twenty-two and she was absolutely beautiful. She had big, bright blue eyes and short blond hair. She was so polite and sweet, I fell for her the instant we looked into each other's eyes," Brad sighed happily. "I thought she felt the same way and we exchanged phone numbers. A week after our first meeting, I called her and we went out. We dated for five years and then she just…left…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Brad," Magenta murmured, averting her eyes to the grass. "So she just…left? No goodbye?"

Brad shook his head, "No goodbye. She and I went to bed one night and I woke up alone. I found a note on the kitchen table, but that was the end. All it said was her name and a heart."

Magenta looked back at Brad with sympathy. "I really am sorry, Brad. It sounds like she didn't want to be with you…I can't see why though…you're so nice and you're everything a woman could possibly want…"

"You really think so?" Brad asked.

"Of course, Brad. Why would I lie?"

"Thanks, Magenta," Brad said with a small smile. "If you don't mind me intruding…how did you and your fiancé meet?"

Magenta didn't like to think back to when she and Frank first met. All it did was make her feel bad. But Brad had shared something personal, he deserved the same from Magenta.

"Well…I was a freshman. I was new to Denton, actually. Frank, my fiancé, had lived in Denton for a while, he and Columbia had been friends since they were younger. Anyways, Columbia introduced me to Frank, who was a sophomore at the time, and that was how we met. We started out in an open relationship and then we just kinda…woke up one morning as a steady couple," she said. She didn't feel right leaving out the constant bickering since Brad seemed to tell her everything.

"Oh…that's interesting," Brad nodded. "So you guys have been dating for a while…?"

Magenta laughed at the crazy idea. "Oh, no. We broke up and got back together so many times since then, it's ridiculous."

"Then why did you two get engaged if it wasn't working?" Brad asked.

"Because…" Magenta couldn't think of an answer. Brad had posed the question she'd been avoiding since Frank proposed. She didn't know why she said yes…

"Sorry if I'm asking too many questions."

"No, it's fine, Brad…it's just…I kinda don't know how to answer," Magenta shrugged.

"Then…why don't you break it off with him?" Brad asked. "I mean…if you can't answer…then it doesn't make sense…why do you stay if you can't find a reason why you would marry him?"

Magenta knew how to answer. "I stay because I love him. We fight, yes, but I do love him. And…I guess that's why I want to marry him…"

Brad frowned.

"What's wrong, Brad?" Magenta asked.

"I was just thinking…what if…he didn't love you?" Brad asked. Magenta had a feeling he was trying to get her to rethink her engagement. "I mean…just…what if? Have you given him any reason to lie about it? Like…sex?"

Magenta's face turned bright red and she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head and staring at the grass again.

"No," she mumbled. "I…I haven't."

"The sky is really blue," Brad said, pointing upwards. Magenta looked up and immediately noticed a heart shaped cloud. "It's a beautiful day today. Nice and sunny. The sky is amazingly blue. I love days like this."

Magenta looked at Brad and smiled.

"I'm happy you came to the park today," she said. Brad's attention was stuck on the sky. "You made me think…about Frank and myself…"

"Oh, I did?" Brad asked, surprising Magenta.

"Well…yes."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Not particularly…I'd like to sit here and watch the clouds and the animals," Magenta giggled. She noticed a girl in pink stomping her feet, looking around with a scowl on her face. "I think Janet's looking for you."

Brad noticed Janet too. He looked between Magenta and Janet for a minute before scooting closer to Magenta, resting his gaze on her.

"You're really pretty," he whispered. Magenta giggled. Brad leaned in closer. "I think I love you."

Magenta saw Janet stop and stare at them, her face turning a bright red color.

Brad pressed his lips to Magenta's. Magenta was shocked, but played along, thinking that Brad was just trying to get Janet to leave him alone.

"Brad Majors!" Janet shrieked, storming over to the two. She ripped them apart, pushed Magenta to the ground.

"Ow!" Magenta cried, hitting her head.

"Brad! How can you kiss her? She's engaged, not to mention you and I are going out!" Janet shouted in Brad's face. "You're a jerk!"

"Janet! I never said we're going out! For one, you're three years younger than me. For two, we're just friends!" Brad shouted at her.

Janet ignored him and turned to Magenta. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried, holding out a hand to help Magenta up. Magenta hesitated, but eventually accepted Janet's help. "I didn't mean to shove you off the bench, Magenta. I only meant to get you away from Brad. Are you okay?

"Um…yeah," Magenta muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm fine."

"Janet! I don't like you!" Brad shouted. Janet turned back to him.

"Well…Magenta's engaged, Brad!" she argued. "You can't just _kiss _her!"

Magenta felt awkward, watching the two argue. It didn't help that _she _was the topic at the moment.

"Did you ask her to meet you here?" Janet asked.

"No, actually. I came here to walk for a bit and I saw her sitting on this bench alone," Brad answered. "And I guess you decided to be the annoying Janet that you're known for and follow me."

"I am _not_ annoying, Brad! I just really like you!" Janet shouted at him, her voice cracking and rising an octave. She grabbed his arm, and shot Magenta a death glare. "Goodbye," she growled at Magenta before dragging Brad away.

"Um…bye?" Magenta mumbled.

* * *

Magenta collapsed on her bed, worn out from the day. She didn't realize Nation was in her own bed.

"Oh god I'm so tired," Magenta groaned, stretching out.

"I see you stayed at Frank's two nights in a row," Nation said.

"Gah! Nation!" Magenta shouted, jumping out of bed. "When did you get home?"

"Well…two days ago, apparently after you went to Frank's house," Nation answered. "How have you been? Sleeping well? Have you eaten?"

"Um…I've been sleeping fine…considering it was two days. I think Frank helps me sleep…and I've eaten. Don't worry," Magenta laughed. "Frank made me eat."

"Riff Raff should be home soon," Nation said. "I hear Columbia is going to be carrying a baby for you and Frank. I'm glad Riff Raff said yes."

"Me too…" Magenta said. "Hey…did you catch where they were going?"

"Columbia and Riff Raff said something about pregnancy and babies. Frank mentioned something about engagement and Riff Raff left the house in a bad mood. I didn't catch all of it, but my assumption is either they went to a hospital to learn more about pregnancy or they went to try to get Columbia impregnated," Nation answered quickly. "I'm leaning more towards the latter guess."

Magenta nodded, only half-listening to Nation. She was extremely tired, which was odd considering she had slept a lot the past two days.

"Well, I was about to get up and make lunch. Did you want anything?" Nation asked, standing up. Magenta began to shake her head, but stopped.

"Um…how about I come with you?" she asked. "I mean…all I'll do if I stay here is sleep."

"Sure, come on. I'm sure there's something you'll eat…or drink," Nation smiled at Magenta. She left the room and Magenta followed closely behind. "So how did you spend your time with Frank?"

"Yesterday, we spent all day at his house, just talking and enjoying each other's company. The night before, we went to the store and I met these two people, Brad and Janet, and I spent the majority of today with Brad," Magenta replied. Nation nodded. "Let me guess what you did…you spent most of the time being paranoid about Cosmo, even going as far as ducking into a patient's room to avoid him. Am I right?"

"Shockingly right," Nation laughed. "So…this Brad…it's a little weird that you spent a day with him, don't you think so?"

"Not really…I mean…we're friends," Magenta mumbled, remembering the kiss. "And I think he's secretly going out with Janet, though he denies it like a madman."

Nation rolled her eyes.

"Do you think it'll snow this winter?" Magenta asked, trying to change the subject. Nation shrugged. "So…you're not even considering rekindling your friendship with Cosmo?"

"Not even a thought about it. He used me, and when I was finally free, I felt so much better. I think a friendship will just hurt me in the long run," Nation answered. "Unless he can prove he's sorry and prove that he'll never try it again, I refuse to try."

"I don't blame you…he's a creeper anyways," Magenta joked. Nation frowned.

"Don't call my brother a creeper."

"Sheesh, Nation…" Magenta mumbled. "I thought you hated him."

"And I thought you were tired."

"Shut up…do you know when Riff Raff's coming back?" Magenta asked. Nation shook her head.

"I remember them saying that they wanted to be back before noon but…well…as you can see…" Nation shrugged. "They're not back yet."

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap," Magenta mumbled, walking back to her room. She fell onto her bed and almost instantly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank Akane Kuran that this got finished...she wouldn't quite leave me alone until I finished it. XD AND she helped me. I hope she's willing to help me quite a bit next chapter...XD And the next. Blargh.**_

_**And everything belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and...um...I guess Kimi Wong to some extent...o_o**_

* * *

Magenta woke up to the sound of yelling. She assumed it was Nation and Riff Raff arguing about something stupid, or Columbia yelling at the newest episode of some stupid show she loved to watch. But it didn't sound like Columbia's usual half-crying, half-screaming. It was two people, and Magenta could pick out Riff Raff's voice, but she couldn't quite recognize the other person.

"Get the hell out of my house! You can't talk to her!" Riff Raff screamed. Magenta rolled over in bed, staring up at the ceiling while she listened.

"She's _my _sister! I have the right to speak to her! What if Magenta ran to me for protection, wouldn't you want the right to talk to her?"

"_You _abused your right as a brother, Cosmo. You don't deserve to talk to Nation ever again!" Riff Raff shouted. Magenta heard a shriek, she assumed it was Columbia. "And by the way, Magenta would _never _ask you for help, Cosmo."

There was a silence, then a loud smack. There was another shriek, Columbia again, and the front door slammed shut.

"Riff Raff! He's my brother! Don't hurt him!" Nation screamed before the door was slammed again. Magenta listened as someone walked towards the bedroom door. She heard soft whispering. The door opened and light flooded into the room. Magenta hissed and pulled the blanket over her face, trying to block out the light.

"Oh…you're awake," Nation whispered, looking at Magenta. She flicked the light on and shut the door. "How nice of you to wake up at eight, Magenta."

Magenta groaned and got out of bed. "Well, you're the one getting mad at me for not sleeping enough," she said. "I heard Cosmo and Riff Raff…"

"Yeah…" Nation mumbled. "I'd rather not talk about it…is that what woke you up?" Magenta nodded. "Well…Columbia and Riff Raff were waiting for you to wake up so they could talk to you…I'd recommend going out there before Riff Raff comes back…"

Magenta hurried out of her room, knowing that Nation was too nice to ask Magenta to leave. She headed for the kitchen and stopped when she saw Columbia sitting on the couch with a blank expression on her face.

"Um…Columbia?" Magenta said.

"Hi, Magenta," Columbia replied, staring at the wall. Magenta blinked, not sure why Columbia was acting like a zombie. "Riff Raff's mad…I can't believe you didn't tell us…"

"Oh…that…" Magenta muttered. _Of course she'd freak out about Frank…_ "I wanted to tell you guys, but I wasn't sure how you'd both react to the news."

Columbia let out a sigh. "Well, that's not the point. I need to go," she said, standing up and hurrying out of the house, calling Riff Raff's name. Magenta sighed, smacking herself in the face.

"Get the hell away from my house, Cosmo!" Riff Raff screamed from outside. Magenta winced at the sound of her brother's voice. Even _she_ could tell that he was pissed. "Nobody wants to see you here!"

Magenta walked outside, wanting to see what Cosmo was doing that was making Riff Raff so mad.

"She's my sister, god damn it! I want to talk to her!" Cosmo was standing inches from Riff Raff, snarling and pointing a finger at Riff Raff. "I have that right, no matter what you say!"

Riff Raff shoved Cosmo away. "No you don't! Now leave, Cosmo!" Cosmo frowned and punched Riff Raff in the nose.

"Riffy!" Columbia squealed, running over to Riff Raff and hugging him tightly. Magenta watched Riff Raff try to push Columbia away as Cosmo walked away. "Riffy! Your nose is bleeding!" Columbia shrieked.

Magenta sighed. She shook her head and walked back inside the house, only to run into Nation.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, stepping to the side.

Nation shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that Frank called…he was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with him again…" she said.

"Um…okay…" Magenta blinked. Nation retreated back to the room she and Magenta shared. Magenta followed Nation. "Sorry…I need to get some clothes…" she said once she realized Nation was lying down.

"You have an appointment in a couple of days, don't forget," Nation said, rolling over to face the wall. "Have fun at Frank's house…"

"Okay," Magenta said, grabbing some clothes out of her closet and hurrying out of the room. She didn't slow down when she walked out of the house, ignoring Columbia shouting about Riff Raff and his bleeding nose.

"Where are you going?" Riff Raff asked, trying to get away from Columbia. "Hey! Magenta! Where are you going?"

"To Frank's house."

* * *

Frank gently planted a kiss on Magenta's cheek before sitting down across from her again. Magenta blushed and hid her face behind the menu, peeking at Frank over the top of it occasionally.

"So…how do you like this surprise?" Frank asked, moving his straw around is his drink while he stared at Magenta lovingly. Magenta's face darkened and she returned her gaze to the menu.

"I'm so glad I talked you into letting me wear my hat…" she muttered, reaching up and touching her sparkly black hat.

"I think you looked better without it," Frank pouted slightly. Magenta sighed.

"I don't see how you still want to marry me…"

"That's because you only see the things that are wrong…I see the things that make you _you_," Frank smiled, taking the menu out of Magenta's hands and setting it back down on the table. Before Magenta could grab the menu again, Frank grabbed her hands and held them tightly, giving her a big, goofy grin.

"Um…are you guys ready to order?" a woman asked, rudely interrupting Magenta and Frank. Magenta glared at her. "You guys need to order soon or get out."

"We're ready to order," Frank said, squeezing Magenta's hands. "Just get us a couple salads, okay?"

"I'm not hungry," Magenta mumbled. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Two salads, please," he repeated. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Frank cut her off. "Just salads."

"Okay," the woman said, obviously trying not to seem too happy that the two had finally ordered. "I'll be back with your food soon."

"Thank you," Frank said as the woman walked away. Magenta took her hands away from Frank and glared at him. He looked at her and grinned innocently. "What?"

"You were watching her leave," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww, don't be like that, Genta," Frank joked. "You know I love you."

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Yeah, alright. How long are you going to keep lying to me?"

"Magenta…do you seriously think I'd _lie _about loving you?"

"You did once before…"

"I've never lied to you…never…" Frank mumbled, shaking his head. The waitress walked back to their table, setting down two plates.

"Okay, if you need anything, just call me," she said, winking at Frank. She turned and walked away, hurrying to take the order of a family a few tables away. Magenta rolled her eyes again and stared down at the table.

"Honey, are you jealous?" Frank asked. Magenta ignored him, softly tapping her fingers on the table. "Don't tell me you're _actually _jealous, Magenta."

"Yes! I'm jealous, okay?" Magenta shouted, standing up. "I'm just going to go…" she started to leave, but Frank grabbed her by her arm.

"Magenta, don't overreact," he said. Magenta bit her lip and turned around. She pulled her arm out of Frank's grasp and pulled off her ring. She dropped it in Frank's open hand. "Magenta…" he whispered, staring at the ring.

"I'm sorry, Frank…I just can't do it…I get jealous too easy and I'm not worth it…" Magenta shook her head and left. She wanted to stay, she wanted to explain her sudden change of heart, but she was afraid of bursting into tears. She didn't want to make Frank worry about her; he didn't deserve to have to worry about her all the time.

* * *

It was sunset, a couple hours after Magenta gave her ring back to Frank, when Magenta wandered back to the park to relax. She was sitting on a bench, watching a few squirrels run around.

"Hey, what luck," someone said, sitting down next to Magenta. Magenta rolled her eyes and turned to yell at them, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Brad!" she shouted, hugging Brad tightly without thinking. She squeaked and scooted away once she realized what she was doing. "Sorry."

Brad just laughed. "It's okay. It's nice to have someone other than Janet hug me." Magenta smiled at him. "So…what brings you here at sunset? Shouldn't you be with that man…?"

"Um…well…long story," Magenta laughed nervously, rubbing her arm. "We're kinda…not engaged anymore…"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, Magenta," Brad sighed. Magenta sensed that he was happier than he was letting on, but she didn't care. "Why did you two decide not to get married?"

"Another long story…I'd rather not get into it…"

Brad nodded. He and Magenta sat in silence for a few minutes, neither sure exactly how to continue the conversation. Magenta turned to look at Brad. He leaned in and kissed her before she could speak.

"Brad!" Janet shouted from a distance. Brad seemed to not hear his 'girlfriend' calling his name. Magenta wasn't exactly sure what to do. "Brad!"

Magenta pushed Brad away. "Brad! Are you crazy?" she shouted, standing up. "Why would you just…how could you…why did you kiss me?!"

"Because I…" Brad didn't get time to finish his thought. Janet nearly tackled him, having seemingly appeared out of thin air behind him.

"Brad!" she cried happily, holding him tightly.

"Janet!" Brad shouted, obviously not too happy about Janet hugging him.

"Brad, it took me forever to find you!" Janet said.

"Janet! I don't like you! Why do you insist on acting like we're more than friends whenever we're not even really friends?!" Brad asked, managing to get away from Janet.

"But…I thought…" Janet looked at Magenta. "You! You're the reason Brad doesn't love me!"

"What?!" Magenta shouted. "You're blaming me?"

"It's your fault! He and I were perfectly fine…then you…" Janet burst into tears. Brad rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Janet. We know you're faking."

Janet frowned. "One day, Brad, we _will _be married, and you won't be able to say no because you'll realize how much you love me. Magenta will mean nothing to you…goodbye," she stormed away, not giving Brad a chance to say anything.

Brad rolled his eyes and turned to Magenta. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Magenta," he mumbled.

"It's fine…" Magenta said. "Brad, I have to go…I need to talk to Frank…or…somebody…"

Brad shrugged. "Okay…if you want to talk, you have my number…right?"

"Yeah…" Magenta said. She waved goodbye and started to follow the trail out of the park. She needed to talk to Frank. She needed to apologize for overreacting.

"Magenta…are you…okay?" she heard Brad ask. She blinked and looked around. She saw Brad run up beside her. "Magenta, are you okay? You seem a bit disoriented…"

Magenta tried to say she was fine, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Magen- Magenta!" Brad shouted as Magenta blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. ;-; School is like, really taking time and stuff away from writing. I mean, less taking time away, more leaving me with no ideas...c': I'm so freaking glad I finished a chapter before Halloween.**_

_**Anyways, this is one of my favorite (I still hate it at parts...) chapters for this story ever.**_

_**And I'm sorry if there are any errors. ;-; I wrote 90% of this at 2 am and I couldn't find any errors when I read through it. ;-;**_

_****__**And everything belongs to Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman, and...um...I guess Kimi Wong to some extent...o_o**_

* * *

When Magenta finally woke up, she immediately realized where she was. She tried to sit up, only to have someone push her back down and hold her there.

The door swung open and Nation walked in, holding a clipboard tightly against her chest and smiling at Magenta.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said. Her smile faded quickly when she looked at the man that was gently holding Magenta against the bed. "Frank…I thought Riff Raff and I told you to go home."

Magenta blinked a few times, finally looking to see who was preventing her from sitting up. She sighed when she saw the curly black hair.

"Frank…why are you here? Why am _I _here?" she asked, returning her gaze to Nation. She tried her best to ignore Frank, who hesitantly sat back in his seat, letting Magenta go.

"Well, Magenta, you sort of…passed out in the middle of the park," Nation explained. "Brad brought you here and we immediately called Riff Raff and Columbia, who called Frank and the three of them came here."

Magenta frowned. "If Brad brought me here then where is he?"

Before Nation could speak, Frank started talking.

"I told him to beat it. I told him that, while I was grateful that he brought you to the hospital, he didn't need to stay and that it would be appreciated if he left," he said. He shot a glare at Nation, who snickered softly. "I think he was hurt, but I really don't care…I should be here…I should have been with you…I…"

Frank stopped talking when Magenta patted him on the shoulder.

"Frank, I think you may have forgotten what happened right before I left…" she murmured.

"I'm going to go call Riff Raff," Nation mumbled, hurrying out of the room. At least _she _got the hint of when to leave…

"You didn't mean it…you were just…"

Magenta cut Frank off. "Frank, I meant everything I said…I get jealous so easily and I'm just not worth it…I don't understand _why_ you want this to work! I'm going to _die _in a few years, Frank! Why are you so insistent on trying to keep me?!"

"Because I love you!" Frank shouted. "That's what you do when you love someone!" He stood up, heading towards the door in a huff. "Oh…and one last thing, Magenta."

"What?"

"I…nevermind…" he walked out of the room before Magenta could respond. Nation hurried in, obviously trying her best to keep from smiling.

She cleared her throat and looked at the clipboard. "Well, do you want me to call you brother? Maybe Columbia?"

Magenta shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Look, I'm not leaving you here alone, Magenta. Either your brother comes up here or Columbia. Or both, but I'm guessing you would be better off with one or the other," Nation stated, tapping her clipboard for emphasis. "So choose."

"I just want to be alone!" Magenta shouted. "Why does nobody ever fucking listen to me?! I want to be alone!"

Nation jumped, squeaking softly.

"But if you absolutely _have _to call someone…call Riff Raff…" Magenta mumbled, focusing on her thin blanket.

"Okay," Nation nodded, smiling for a moment. "I'll go call him right now." She hurried out of the room, leaving Magenta alone.

* * *

A few hours passed before Riff Raff showed up. Magenta was actually happy to see him.

"Magenta," he said flatly. His lips twitched and Magenta giggled. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Yeah…well…" Magenta shrugged, playing with her blanket. "Not like it matters…even if I didn't wake up, I don't think many people would honestly care…"

"Don't even joke about that…a lot of people would care," Riff Raff said. He sat in the seat next to Magenta's bed, forcing a smile. "I can easily name a few without even trying."

Magenta rolled he eyes, obviously not believing him. "Name three people other than you, Collie, and Frank."

"Nation, that Brad guy, and…and…"

"That's what I thought," Magenta said victoriously.

"I don't know why that makes you even slightly happy…" Riff Raff sighed. There was a long silence, a long awkward silence where Riff Raff didn't look at Magenta. He kept his eyes on the floor. He looked up and noticed that Magenta was crying silently. "Genta…"

"It hurts…knowing that nobody even cares…nobody would fucking care if I died!" Magenta shouted, wiping the tears from her eyes, smearing her makeup. "I feel so lonely…so unloved by everyone…"

Riff Raff's heart broke, seeing his sister, the person he'd watched grow from a crying baby into a strong woman, in tears over something so…_childish_.

"Genta…lots of people love you…"

"Who?!" Magenta snapped, glaring at Riff Raff. "You, Columbia, Frank, Nation, and Brad. That's it! You're too fucking busy with Columbia to notice me, Frank's too busy fighting with Brad over me, and Nation has her own problems with Cosmo!"

Riff Raff cringed. He wasn't used to Magenta snapping at him…

"I just always feel like I'm alone! Sometimes…I just want someone to hug me and tell me everything's going to be okay, that they love me, but you guys are too fucking _busy _to notice that!" Magenta raised her free hand to punch Riff Raff, but he grabbed it and held it tightly, biting his lip.

"Magenta! Stop it! We are not too busy to realize that…we…you never…"

"Why are you trying to blame me…?" Magenta whispered. "I didn't tell you because I'm supposed to be strong…I'm supposed to be the one that can handle so much…"

Riff Raff shook his head. Magenta squeezed his hand, trying to stop crying. It was a useless attempt that just ended with her crying more.

"Please stop crying," Riff Raff begged softly, gently pushing a few strands of Magenta's hair out of her face. "I hate seeing you cry when I know I can't help you."

"I wish I were dead," Magenta whispered, sniffling loudly. "I wish I would just die! Nobody would have to worry about me anymore!"

"Don't say that!" Riff Raff shouted. "Magenta, if I ever hear you say that again I'll-"

"What?!" Magenta screamed, glaring at Riff Raff. "You'll hurt me? Kill me? Yeah, okay. Go ahead! I don't fucking care anymore!"

"Shut up!" Riff Raff screamed, standing up and letting her hand go. "God! You act like you're the only one who's been affected by this!"

"Because I _am _the only one that has been affected by this, Riff Raff!"

Riff Raff blinked before bursting into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Because you don't seem to notice that I am watching you _die_. My _sister_. The girl I grew up with. I'm watching her die long before her time! I'm sure Columbia and Frank aren't too happy about this either! I'm sure they wish that they could be sitting in the bed instead of you! I know I do!" Riff Raff screamed. "God! I would gladly take your place if it meant you got to live, Magenta! I would take my own life if it meant you could live!"

"I don't see why! I'm a worthless bitch that nobody even likes! And don't tell me I'm not, because I am! I can't even handle a relationship!"

Riff Raff threw his hands up in defeat. He headed towards the door and opened it. Before he left, her turned at looked at Magenta.

"I hope that you realize how much this is hurting us too, Magenta. I really hope you stop this pity party and try to see that you're not the only one that's being hurt in this situation."

Before Magenta could respond, he had left. The door closed silently and Magenta burst into tears, feeling like a pathetic failure.

* * *

The door opened and someone tiptoed in, trying their very best to keep from waking the _supposed_ _to be _sleeping girl lying in the bed. The girl's eyes opened quickly and she pulled the blankets up to her chin, scanning the dark room. It was suddenly cold in the room and the girl felt like she was being watched.

"Mommy," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and curling into a ball on her bed. "Mommy, help me."

After what felt like an eternity, the girl opened her eyes and started screaming, face to face with a figure dressed in a black robe.

"Mommy!" she cried. The figure- a man, she assumed- held out his hand. The girl scrambled to scoot away, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. The man didn't move. He just stared at the girl with his bright yellow eyes.

The girl blinked. She sat up slowly and stared at the man. He didn't move. He just stared at her, holding his hand still. It was like he was waiting for her to grab his hand.

She hesitantly took his hand. The room filled with dark fog and the girl was pulled out of her bed, the man disappearing into the ground.

"Mommy!"

Magenta shot up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Someone sitting beside her bed shot up, knocking over the chair and nearly falling onto the floor.

"Magenta!" Magenta continued to scream, unable to calm down. She felt someone hug her tightly. "Magenta! Calm down!"

After a couple minutes, Magenta stopped screaming and burst into tears.

"Relax…" Magenta realized who was hugging her. It was Riff Raff…

"Riff Raff!" Magenta cried.

"Shush, Genta…calm down…" Riff Raff whispered. "It was a nightmare…you're safe…calm down."

Riff Raff held Magenta for what felt like hours, whispering to her. She couldn't stop crying. Every so often, she would mention something about a girl or the man in the robe. When Magenta finally managed to stop crying, Riff Raff let her go.

"You need to get some more rest, Magenta," he told her. Magenta shook her head. "Magenta. Don't shake your head. You _need _to sleep."

"No."

"Do you want to tell me what scared you then?" Riff Raff asked. Magenta shook her head. Riff Raff ran his fingers through her hair, not exactly sure what she wanted. She didn't want to sleep; she didn't want to discuss her nightmare…

"Riff Raff…" Magenta whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why…why did you come back?" she asked quietly. "I thought you were angry…"

"I was. But something told me to come back. So I did," Riff Raff answered.

There was a short silence between them, the only sound being Magenta's occasional soft sniffle.

"I was scared, Riff Raff…I…Death…he was watching a little girl…he took her…she…I…"

Riff Raff shushed her. "Quiet. Don't dwell on the nightmare, Magenta."

"The little girl was me."

"I told you to be quiet, Genta."

"I don't think I can get back to sleep…"

Riff Raff didn't respond. He continued to play with Magenta's hair, hoping that she would calm down and fall back asleep. She usually did when someone played with her hair.

Soon, Nation was walking into the room, wanting to check and see if Magenta was awake.

"Oh, she's awake? It's a bit early…" she murmured, surprised that Magenta was actually awake. She looked at Riff Raff. "Did you wake her?"

"No…she woke up because of a nightmare," Riff Raff answered. "I don't know how long she's been awake…"

"Oh…"

"Nation…can I…can Frank come and visit me?" Magenta asked softly. "Can I go home? I don't want to be here."

"I'm sorry, Magenta…you can't go home for a few days. Cosmo," Nation grimaced at the sound of her brother's name, "and I need to see why you keep passing out…we need to make sure it's nothing serious. I'm sorry. But Frank _can _visit you if you want him to."

Magenta nodded, feeling on the verge of tears again. All she wanted to do was go home…

"I can call him now and ask him to come down here. I'm sure Riff Raff wouldn't mind heading home for a bit…" Nation said.

"If Frank does want to come down here, I won't leave until he gets here," Riff Raff stated. Magenta smiled. "I really don't think Magenta wants to be alone right now."

"Okay," Nation smiled. "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room, leaving the siblings alone once again.

Magenta looked at Riff Raff. "Thank you, Riff Raff," she whispered. "You're a great brother."

"Hey, you're a better sister," Riff Raff replied, smiling at her.

* * *

A few hours passed before Frank showed up. His hair was messy and he looked like he literally jumped out of bed and drove to the hospital. Riff Raff rolled his eyes at the sight of Frank before standing up and leaving the room, murmuring a goodbye to his sister.

"Bye, Riff Raff," she replied. He was already gone. Frank stood in the room awkwardly, one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing the back of his head. His eyes were glued to the floor.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Frank…" Magenta began.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted when you woke up…I was being immature and jealous…I'm really sorry…" Frank said quickly, ending with a heavy sigh. "I understand if you want to be with Brad…I mean…he seems like a cool guy…"

Magenta laughed. "Me…with Brad?" she laughed again. "Janet would kill me. And I don't think I could handle Brad's clinginess…"

Frank chuckled, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"So…Frank…I think I should apologize to you…"

"No," Frank said. "You've already apologized…and I understand why you made that decision now…I'm being selfish, not wanting to let you do what you want…"

"I'm being selfish," Magenta sighed. Frank hesitantly walked over to the side of Magenta's bed, sitting on his knees next to her bed. "I haven't been thinking about you, Riff Raff, Columbia…I've only been worrying about myself…I'm really sorry…"

"I love you," Frank whispered. "No matter what you do, no matter what you say…I'll always love you. That's a promise."

Magenta started blushing.

"And…I…"

Frank was cut off by Magenta kissing him. Neither expected the kiss. When Magenta pulled away, Frank noticed that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"You're so sweet and…I…you deserve so much more than me, Frank…" Magenta answered. Frank shook his head.

"I don't. Magenta, don't ever say that."

"I love you too, Frank…" Magenta said. Frank smiled, pulling Magenta into an embrace.

* * *

_**I loved Magenta's nightmare. It was fun to write, even if it was short. x) Well, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm hoping to get another chapter done by Thanksgiving (November 20...something...I dunno...) but I may get grounded so I dunno. x) Blargh~**_


End file.
